Cartel Inazuma
by Tulipan y Pelon
Summary: Los dos chicos mas sexys deciden trabajar en la radio Inazuma creyendo que seria pan comido, lo que no sabian es que de las estupideces de las cuales se reian, terminarian dejandole un trauma... wuajajaja XD  NOTA: shonen ai
1. Martes: Noches paranormales part 1

"Hola, somos Akio y Haruya, y para ganar más dinero decidimos trabajar en la radio Inazuma, lo que no sabíamos es que nos iba a salir el tiro por la culata y que muchas cosas de las que molestábamos nos iba a asustar en realidad…"

_"las historias más escalofriantes y paranormales en el cartel de inazuma... no lo oigas solo y prohibido para menores de edad"_

-buenas noches amigas y amigos -comienza a hablar Nagumo- hoy en el cartel de Inazuma vamos a empezar con los martes paranormales

-es la primera vez del programa, así que si no se creen capaces de escuchar apaguen la radio y ahórrense madreadas por parte mía -dice Fudou un poco molesto

-bueno amigos empecemos esta noche con algunas llamadas de parte de nuestros oyentes contándonos lo que les ha pasado-hablaba Nagumo

-las líneas si están activadas -pregunta Fudou viendo como el botón que dice "llamadas" sigue apagado

-claro Fudou, dales tiempo, que si nadie llama nos vamos a un caza infieles-hablaba Nagumo más para sí que para el otro

-ahhh no de nuevo mujeres sin vida que llaman a contar que su novio no las ha cogido en meses -Fudou se golpea con la mesa

-ah...-a Nagumo le bajaba una gota por la nuca-o mira entra una llamada

-Mochi, mochi buenas noches habla…

_-Hola, buenas Noches, mi nombre es Kanon Hirasawa y quiero contarles mi historia _

-eh... si claro Kanon, puedes empezar

_-es que en mi casa me asustan _

-ohh te felicito -dice Fudou

-ya Fudou no seas grosero-le reclamaba el peli rojo- y dinos amiguito como es que te asustan?

_-me tumban mis trofeos de ajedrez -se empieza a cortar un poco la llamada- y cuando entro al baño siento que me observan_

-bueno lo primero que te tengo que decir es que le bajes un poco de volumen a la radio para que te escuchemos mejor-hablaba Nagumo

-porque te oyes muy entrecortado –continúa Fudou

_-ohh si perdón -se escuchan unos ruidos- ¿se escucha mejor? -dice inocentemente el que llamó a la emisora-_

-eh... Si, lo segundo es ¿estás seguro de que no es tu gato? –Pregunta Haruya

_-no tengo gatos -responde mientras que estornuda- soy alérgico a las mascotas_

-bueno chico que lastima por ti es feo que te asusten -dice Fudou- por cierto, ¿estas solo?

_-ehh si -traga saliva- ¿pasa algo malo?_

-En realidad sí, porque ojala que esta noche cuando te acuestes a dormir esa sombra que te sigue no se te aparezca en mitad de la noche y después te jalo los pies hasta llevarte debajo de la cama en donde podría degollarte para alimentarse de tu sangre y tus intestinos, y que al día siguiente nadie te encuentre y solo seas olvidado como un juguete viejo...-decía Nagumo con una voz demasiado seria-bueno, eso es todo que tengas buena noche...-respondía felizmente de la vida colgándole al otro

-seguimos con otra llamada -dice Fudou sonriente- o le decimos a nuestro invitado que nos cuente un poco de su vida como vampiro espiritual

-no me agradan los vampiros, pero suena interesante...

-Hola Buenas Noches Mi nombre es Yuuki-Chan y tengo 25 años y soy vampira energética-hablaba una linda chica

-¿que tú qué?-pregunto Nagumo confundido-¿Fudou a que loca trajiste ahora?

-soy vampira energética -responde molesta- no chupo sangre como el chico de crepúsculo yo robo energía

-ahhh...-respondido Nagumo- cofcof loca cofcof, perdón me pica la garganta-respondía con una sonrisa-

-cofcof lo sé cofcof -dice Fudou- creo que es el clima de esta noche

-oh si tienes razón-apoyaba el otro-fíjate que cuando iba saliendo el cielo tenía muchas nubes y...

-¡se callan o me voy! -grita molesta

-bueno, ¿díganos señorita de que se trata eso de la vampira chupa energía?-preguntaba Nagumo fastidiado-

-bueno el caso es que robo energía de las personas que me rodean -suspira- y soy la que se encarga de robar tumbas en los cementerios para hacer los rezos y matarlos o asustarlos por las noches -responde tranquilamente-

-...Fudou...-llamo Nagumo

-dime -responde ignorando de nuevo a la invitada-

-¡QUE CLASE DE LOCAS TRAES AL PROGRAMA!-grito Haruya mas que enfadado- ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ESTA BUENA! ¡SACALA DE AQUI!

-¡TU DIJISTE QUE QUERIAS SUBIR EL RATING DE ESTA MIERDA ASÍ QUE TE AGUANTAS PORQUE TE AGUANTAS! -responde usando el mismo tono de voz-

-¡SI PERO NO QUERIA UNA VAMPIRA-CHUPA-ENERGIA-SAQUEA-TUMBAS IDIOTA!

-PERO ES LA ÚNICA QUE DIJO QUE QUERIA SER ENTREVISTADA SIN COBRAR ALGO DE DINERO POR ESO ADEMÁS SI ES VAMPIRA-SAQUEA-TUMBAS

-ahhh...-suspiro cansado Haruya-mejor vamos a contestar otra llamada y luego volvemos con la loca esta...

-alo buenas noches, estas en el cartel de Inazuma cuéntanos tu historia -dice Fudou

-hola soy Haruna Otonashi y quisiera advertirles algo...

-claro dinos de que nos quieres advertir -dice en un tono burlón- ¿por cierto eres mayor de edad?

-ehm m... si-respondió un tanto nerviosa la chica-

-sí, y yo soy virgen -responde con ironía

-¿enserio?-pregunto Haruya estupefacto- vaya yo siempre pensé que eras un pervertido holgazán que no tenía nada más que hacer que estar cogiendo por ahí-pensaba en voz alta el peli rojo

-hola, que es enserio lo que les tengo que decir-decía frustradamente la chica que estaba en la línea

-eres un idiota -responde molesto- no sabes lo que significa el S-A-R-C-A-S-M-O

-OIGAN-grito enfadada la chica-PONGANME ATENCION

-ah...-suspiro cansado Haruya- a ver ¿QUE?

-habla o seguimos discutiendo -responde molesto

-si siguen burlándose de los espíritus cuando estén en el baño los van a asustar (?) -dice molesta- y... y...

-Presta acá Haruna-escucharon una voz masculina-¡Maldito Fudou! ¡Me dices donde dejaste mis goggles o te juro que te dejo en abstinencia por el resto de tu vida!

-K-Kidou, hola ¿Como estas? -pregunta Fudou un poco asustado

-¿Que como estoy? ¿¡QUE COMO ESTOY! ¡TODAVIA PREGUNTAS!-respondía (gritaba) el chico de la línea-

-por favor señor le pedimos q baje el tono de voz, recuerde que esto es una radio y terminara rompiéndoles el tímpano a más de uno-trataba de calmarlo Haruya

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI MI MALDITO NOVIO ME ESCONDE MI ROPA -sigue gritando mientras que la chica vampiro chupa energías se reía y Haruya también

-porque no mejor escuchamos algo de música y volvemos enseguida-decía Nagumo tratando de calmarse el ahora

-¡NO! FUDOU AKIO DIME DONDE ESTAN MIS GOGGLES -grita todavía el joven de rastas-

-debajo de la cama al lado de las esposas y las sogas -dice molesto

_La siguiente canción es Marginado infantil de raruto, pueden escucharla por you tube en versión española o con el ritmo de la tercera opening _

"Así que convierte tu tristeza en valor"

-nee Fudou, ¿cuáles esposas?-preguntaba Nagumo interesado

-tu cállate -dice molesto- y Yuuto! porque no me marcaste al pinche celular!

"y deja q la fuerza este en ti"

-Porque lo dejaste al lado de la vaselina idiota-respondía enfadado Kidou

-¿vaselina?-preguntaba burlonamente la chica vampiro

"no seas un marginado infantil"

-ohh es por eso que ya no te duele tanto al sentarte onii-chan -dice Haruna aguantándose las ganas de reírse

-Fudou debes prestármelo a ver si Suzuno deja de quejarse-hablaba Nagumo algo pensativo

"Al menos insúltales"

-son unos idiotas -empieza a gritar- por eso te voy a follar más duro baka y tú Nagumo creí que eras el uke -se levanta de la silla- Haruna cállate tú también y ve a joder a ese enano que tienes como novio y tú -se escucha su voz más macabra- Yuuki vampialgo necesito un trabajo tuyo

"una vez más"

-¿UKE YO?-gritaba Nagumo con los ojos como platos-¡QUE MIERDAS DICES!

"si te acusaron por robar lechugas"

-¡mi novio no es enano!-se defendía Haruna- es q esta algo bajito...

-eso significa ser enano -grita Fudou de nuevo- no puedo creer que tu hermano sea tan inteligente y tú no sepas el significado de enanismo

-tan inteligente que anda con un sadomasoquista idiota que además es calvo!-gritaba ella

"si no querían que les matases"

-yo no soy un calvo maldita mocosa -le responde molesto- además soy la mejor opción que él pudo haber escogido soy yo o ese asexual amante a los pingüinos

-al menos con el no sería el uke-decía Kidou-tal vez deba llamarlo

"si te quitaban el almuerzo en el cole"

-llámalo y te juro que en mi vida te vuelvo a hablar -dice Fudou muy enojado-

-hahaha Mi Suzuno si se comporta a la altura -dice Nagumo

-tienes mal educado a tu uke -dice Yuuki

-¿y a esta vampiro-chupa-energía-saquea-tumbas quien la invito?-preguntaba Haruna con enfado

"si ibas con la puta de la clase"

-Ehh Haruna ella es la invitada y la invitó Fudou -dice Haruya- quien sabe de qué secta la conoce

-pues... una vez cuando yo iba a saquear uhmmhuhmmhh!... -es callada por la mano de Fudou en su boca-

"una sola palabra

Puede cambiar las cosas"

-Oye Fudou déjala hablar, recuerda que ella es la invitada-decía Nagumo mientras forcejeaba con el otro para que soltara a la chica

"díselo en español

Porque tiene una gran variedad"

-es cierto Fudou, que yo también quiero conocer a tus amigos- hablaba burlonamente Kidou

-tus amigos son los mismos que los míos así que creo que los conoces demasiado bien como para que andes molestando con presentaciones estúpidas en estos momentos -responde todavía con la mano en la boca de la vampiro-

"hijo puta, bastardo, amorfo cabron, Imbécil o tontín, mono traidor,

Sucio, alcohólico, feo mamon

es sucia tu mama"

"Así que convierte tu tristeza en valor"

-ya calmados...-decía la vampiro que quien sabe en qué momento se había soltado de Fudou- todos aquí son unos idiotas que no saben dirigir un pinche programa de radio, los de la línea unos estúpidos que al parecer no tienen nada mejor que hacer que joderle la vida al calvo este

"y deja que la fuerza este en ti"

-¡dejen de decirme calvo! -dice muy molesto- y sí, creo que es momento de colgarle a Superman y a su hermanita intensa creo que nos están espantando a la audiencia -hace una pausa- lo bueno es que no estamos al aire

"no seas un marginado infantil

-si eso es bueno porque...-Nagumo dejo su frase en el aire-mierda...-susurro secamente

-que pasa -dice Yuuto desde la línea-

"una vez más"

-bueno y eso fue una gran canción amigos-decía Nagumo nerviosamente-y la pelea que escucharon ahorita... ¿a qué somos buenos improvisando?

-ohh mierda -dicen los cuatro al unísono-

-bueno, agradecemos la grandiosa llamada de Haruna y su hermano Superman

-¡Superman mi abuela!-gritaban desde la otra línea

-pues ahora sabemos de dónde vienen los genes-decía la chica vampiro

-cállate -grita molesto- Akio no me vuelves a tocar en un mes oíste!

-bahh claro -dice irónico ya te creí-

-bueno, esto es un programa de terror-hablaba Nagumo-si de verdad quieres asustarlo dile que la próxima vez tu iras arriba y no usaras vaselina -decía tratando de contener la risa por la cara que Fudou acababa de poner-

-hahahaha -se ríen las dos chicas

-me parece bien cambiar de posiciones -dice sonriente- y si te llegas a negar sé muy bien que Sakuma estaría dispuesto a lo que sea

-bueno se acabó la llamada adiós-colgaba Fudou rápidamente el teléfono

-oye-le reprendía Nagumo-que íbamos para lo bueno

-es obvio que no tenía con que defenderse el idiota este-colaboraba Yuuki

-si, por primera vez el programa se ponía bueno -dice molesto Nagumo-¡mira tenemos otra llamada! -hace una pausa-¿la puedo atender yo?

-tsk -respondía Fudou fastidiado-has lo que quieras

-¡no yo la quiero contestar! -dice la invitada-Hola, soy Yuuki la vampira energética, con quien hablo -dice emocionada

-con Sakuma Jirou -contesta el otro -¿es verada la proposición que me estaba haciendo Kidou-kun?

-jajajaja-se reía a carcajadas Nagumo junto con la invitada

-que quieres asexuado -dice Fudou

-que ya no te dije pelón -respondía Sakuma

-prefiero ser pelón a un asexuado que se mete bananos -le contesta molesto- y recuerda Yuuto es Mío y si no quieres que vaya y te golpee para que aprendas cuelga de una vez

-¡jamás!-decía Sakuma-¡algún día Yuuto Kidou será mi koi y ni tú ni ninguna banana podrán impedirlo! Wuajajaja

-será que podemos regresar a la parte de terror -dice la única mujer del grupo de nuevo estresándose por las idioteces de ese programa de "terror"-

-mira niño asexuado mete bananas si no tienes una historia de terror cuelgas y nos vamos con otra llamada-decía animadamente Nagumo-así que, ¿que nos cuentas?

-bueno, es que la universidad donde voy creo que hay sectas satánicas -dice dándole de nuevo el toque de terror a la radio -

-como sabes Sakugay -pregunta Fudou-

-yo... bueno... etto-se notaba algo nervioso detrás de la línea-

-hahaha ¿te violaban por esos lados cierto? -pregunta aguantándose las ganas de reírse

-¡Cállate!-gritaba a todo lo que podía por el teléfono Sakuma-

-Fudou no te pases-le reclamaba Nagumo-pero volviendo al tema... ¿de verdad te violaban por esos lugares?-pregunto inocentemente

-si... eh!... digo, ¡no! -vuelve a responder nervioso

-eso es "cuéntanos en donde te violaron" o una mierda paranormal -dice la vampira molesta

-me agrada la idea de la vampira-saquea-tumbas -decía emocionadamente Nagumo- ¡solo por hoy en el cartel de inazuma! ¡Como violaron a Sakuma!

-¡no! -grita rápidamente- ¿quién les dijo que quería contar eso? -termina suspirando fuertemente

-¿ósea que si te violaron?-pregunto sorprendida Yuuki

-piii…piii…piii

-creo que corto la llamada -dice Fudou

-creo que es momento de tomar muy en serio la serie -hace una pausa Fudou- no es muy bueno jugar con ese tipo de cosas

-¿Fudo tienes fiebre?-preguntaba asombrado Nagumo

-a lo mejor y le gusta Sakuma-decía burlonamente Yuuki

-vuelves a decir esa barbaridad y no se te hago algo malo -contesta restándole importancia

-¿qué tanto?-pregunto la chica vampírica

-te mandaré a Kageyama desde otro plano astral en tanga con un consolador y bailando electrónica- sonríe malévolamente

-.. .-

-¿No me mandas mejor a Suzuno?-pregunto Nagumo con una sonrisa de idiota, al imaginarse al chico

-...-

-claro ¿y tu molesto no? -un silencio inundó la habitación esperando alguna respuesta, llamada o comentario... nada-

-cri cri cri

-¡que alguien calle a ese grillo!-se escuchó del fondo

-¡no es un grillo!-respondió Yuuki

-¿quién grito lo del grillo? -pregunta un poco más calmado Fudou-

-Que yo sepa estamos solos desde que empezamos la transmisión- decía un tanto nervioso Nagumo

-si claro -comienza la única mujer del show a reírse falsamente- con eso no nos van a asustar cierto?...

-...-

-eso depende-respondió Nagumo-para ti, ¿qué es miedo?

-Calla te Nagumo -Akio lo interrumpe- esa pregunta es muy tonta

-pero es la verdad.. .-se escuchó una especie de susurro

-¿quién dijo eso?-pregunto Yuuki

-estas tan loca que imaginas cosas- Fudou sonríe nerviosamente-

-¿seguro? -murmura de nuevo esta voz misteriosa

-¿quién esta ahí?-grito Nagumo asustado-¡o sale o Fudo va y lo busca con el consolador de Kageyama!

-cállate -refuta molesto- por ponernos a molestar con las violaciones de Sakuma nos están molestando

-Sakuma.. .-susurro de nuevo aquella voz-por intentar abusar de él, el chico tigre me hizo esto.. . wuajajajaja

-ok, stop-dijo molesta la chica-¿a qué te refieres con el chico tigre?

-no lo sabes.. .-hablo la voz confundida

-maldición -Fudou suelta una carcajada- Genda te mató... ¿Genda te mató?

-¿que pasaría si te digiera que si?-pregunto divertida la voz

-¡nos cagamos del miedo ya!-dijo Nagumo abrazándose a Yuuki

-bueno... entonces sí...

-conociendo a Kogirou sé que es capaz de hacer eso y mucho más solo por su pingüino -Fudou ve que el botón de llamadas esta encendido…

CoNtInUaRa WuAjAjAjA xD


	2. Martes: Noches paranormales part 2

Tulipán: Hola!, espero que no nos hayamos demorado mucho en traer la continuacion

Pelon: eso da igual, se las trajimos y eso es lo que de verdad importa

Tulipán: Callate idiota...

Pelón: espero que les guste este cap, llegamos a las 4000 palabras!

Tulipán: recuerden votar por mi para primer ministro (?)

Pelón: sin más el fic

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**El cartel Inazuma capitulo 2**

-conociendo a Kogirou sé que es capaz de hacer eso y mucho más solo por su pingüino -Fudou ve que el botón de llamadas esta encendido…

Nadie quería contestar, no cualquier día les dicen que su amigo ha asesinado a una persona y esta las está llamando desde el más allá para contarles eso...

-etto...-Yuuki trataba de articular palabras

-ah sí y...-le seguía la corriente Nagumo-

-¿qué tal la vida en el más allá?

-pues... aun no estoy muy bien que digamos, todavía no paso de plano astral y todavía puedo caminar por las calles, lo genial es que varias personas me ven y otras solo me ignoran -responde con una voz fría Pero divertida al mismo tiempo-

-oh ya...-dice Nagumo en tono cansado, el miedo ya se le había pasado- ¿a q horas termina la transmisión?

-oye... ¿Y cómo te llamas?-pregunto Yuuki tratando de hacer un tema de conversación, ignorando al tulipán-

-me llamo Shinsuke -hace una larga pausa- oye Nagumo, no creo que quieras seguir ignorándome... No sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz

-cuando me levites por todo el estudio hablamos-le dijo Nagumo desinteresadamente- ¿oye Fudou porque te mantienes tan callado?

-porque no sabía que la luz del corredor estuviera encendida... -de nuevo silencio-

-¿encendida?-pregunto Yuuki y Nagumo girándose a ver…-¡AH!-gritaron asustados

-bueno... ¿con eso les basta o hago que la web cam empiece a fallar?

-¿cuál web cam?-pregunto Nagumo Abrazado a la chica-

-¿acaso ustedes no ponen su programa al aire, si es el caso corto la comunicación?... o... ¿prefieren que les cuente mi muerte? -aunque fuera extraño ellos escogieron la mejor opción-

-¡La muerte!-dijeron al unisón muy emocionados

-empieza por el comienzo-hablo Yuuki sacando unas palomitas-

-¿de dónde sacaste eso?-pregunto Fudou con su ceja alzada-

-¿de dónde sacas tu tantos "juguetes"?-pregunto desafiante-

-de ti... -Nagumo se tapa la boca para no reírse-

-continua Shinsuke-kun -dice emocionada la mujer del grupo-

-Bueno... un día cuando iba derecho a mi sede en la universidad vi a una chica muy linda, Pero esta era un poco molesta, cualquiera que se le acercara lo sacaba a pigüinazos

-Sakuma-hablaron Nagumo y Fudou con una gota bajando por su nuca-

-wao debo conocerlo-hablo Yuuki pensativa- prosigue

-entonces... ah! si, no era una chica, era un hombre Muyyyyy asexual -comienza a reírse tétricamente- y pues eso no me importó porque me seguía gustando, entonces un día sucedió...

-¿te lo violaste?-pregunto Nagumo-oye vampira-saquea-tumbas-dame palomitas

.consigue las tuyas-respondió la chica molesta-¿en que ibas?

-el chico iba solo, entonces lo arrinconé en una pared y le comencé a quitar la chaqueta, este se la pasaba gritando y gimiendo muuyy~ bien, Pero de un momento a otro sentí como alguien me agarraba de la camisa y...

-¡Ah la mano peluda!-grito Nagumo escondiéndose debajo de su escritorio

-¿y este que le pasa?-le pregunto Yuuki a Fudou-

-no lo sé -dice subiendo sus hombros- oye sigue contando

-Sí, sigue, te violaste a Sakuma y... -le animaba la chica emocionada-

-Fue cuando Genda me comenzó a golpear fuertemente, la pelea iba muy pareja, el golpeaba y yo también, Pero cuando estábamos cerca a las escaleras él paró Pero yo no lo hice...

-¡y te caíste!-chillo emocionada la chica-

-¿tú eres el idiota que resbalo con una cascara de banano en las escaleras?-pregunto Fudou burlonamente-

-si...

-jajajajajaja-estallaron a carcajadas los dos chicos-

-no deberían reírse-hablaba Nagumo nerviosamente debajo del escritorio-

-no... No es mi culpa si se cayó así de estúpidamente -continua carcajeándose Akio- además... Genda no te mató... ¡Fuiste tú, por idiota!

-no-hablo seriamente Nagumo-Fui yo..

-.. .-un silencio inundo el estudio

-¿tú?-pregunto el fantasma

-sí, yo...

-¿por qué? -alcanzan a preguntar al mismo tiempo los tres-

-porque yo deje la cascara de banana ¡Lo siento!-grito Nagumo con cascaditas en sus ojos

-idiota...-susurro Yuuki

-eso es muy estúpido -murmura Fudou- creo... creo que deberíamos cortar la llamada ya, Nagumo llegó a su etapa pre Patética

-Waa fue mi culpa! lo siento-chillaba Nagumo en un rinconcito-yo no quería... ¡Espera! -grito Nagumo parándose-¿llamada?

-claro... no es obvio -dice la vampira mostrando el botón de las llamadas encendido-

-¿qué pasa con la llamada? -pregunta Fudou-

-¿entonces no estás muerto?-pregunto confundido-¡Y yo disculpándome como un tonto contigo!-grito enojado

-¿quién dice que no estoy muerto? -pregunta volviendo a asustar a los chicos del estudio

-¿entonces estas muerto si o no?-pregunto Yuuki un tanto nerviosa

-claro que estoy muerto -responde tan fresco como a una lechuga-

-ah...-dijeron todos en el estudio

-¿no sabía que había señal en el cementerio?-pregunto inocentemente Nagumo

-o claro q la hay, es mejor que la de este lugar-decía Yuuki con una sonrisa

-claro, hablo la experta en saquear tumbas...-Hablo Fudou rodando sus ojos

-claro habló el idiota que el novio lo va ukear -contesta molesta-

-bueno... mi saldo se está venciendo chicos -dice Shinsuke- fue un placer hablar con ustedes, la gente del cementerio es muy fría, ¿por qué será?

-ni idea-respondieron al unisón-

-gusto en saludarte, y perdón de nuevo por lo de la cascara-se disculpaba Nagumo totalmente apenado

-tranquilo, la vida es un poco mejor aquí, cuídense... cuidado con una de las próximas llamadas -hace una pausas- quizás alguien si los quiera asustar

-¿a-a-asustar?-pregunto nerviosamente Yuuki

-saqueas tumbas pero… ¿le tienes miedo a los fantasmas?-pregunto Nagumo burlonamente

-¡La ironía de la vid señoras y señores!-hablo Fudou soltando una carcajada

-ha, ha, ha -suelta irónicamente Yuuki- que tal si leemos una historia de terror del internet

-¡yo quiero! ¡Yo quiero!-grito Nagumo emocionado-

-siguiendo con el programa -hace una pausa- voy a mirar algún post que no hayan hecho-

-mira -señala Yuuki en el equipo aquí hay uno de una chica llamada Sora, léelo a ver que es -dice picándole el hombro-

-"¡Hola! chicos"-hablo Fudou- "escucho todos los martes su programa, ya que me encantan sus historias de terror, pero odio los caza infieles, ¿qué le ves tulipán?"

-¡Oye!-grito enojado Nagumo

-"en fin, he aquí una de mis historias favoritas...

Hace algunos años, me fui a visitar a mis primos lejanos en el campo, debo aceptar que su casa era muy hermosa o al menos así me parecía a mí hasta que llegaba la noche, la horrible y espantosa noche...

Sé que algunos dirán que es estúpido decir que en una hermosa casa de verano asustan, pero a mí eso me causó varios traumas, empezando por todas las cicatrices que quedaron de los rasguños y mordidas que misteriosamente aparecían en mi cuerpo luego de una mala noche

además de los extraños sonidos que se escuchaban fuera a mi ventana, así que un día decidí investigar, quedándome por fuera de la casa con una linterna, papel higiénico, un palo, un saco y una banana... aunque a veces creo que también hubiera ayudado no quedarme en pijama

Bueno, en fin eso casi no interesa...

El caso es que salí de la casa y duré varias horas sin moverme ni hacer ruidos desde el lugar en donde me encontraba, a veces los ruidos eran ráfagas de viento o animales del bosque, pero una luz un tanto peculiar me hizo salir de los límites del terreno de la casa e ir a investigar más cerca del lugar.

Llegue a un arroyo cercano, encontrándome solo con las vacas que bebían agua, al parecer se habían escapado del corral, no les di importancia y me gire para tratar de regresar, pero al hacerlo me encontré con dos grandes ojos rojos observándome de cerca. Quizás es una ilusión, me repetía muchas veces, pero el aliento de esa criatura sobre mí me asustaba de sobremanera... pero... algo no me dejaba mover, mis piernas estaban quietas, mis manos sudaban fríamente y mi corazón latía rápidamente, sentí como se acercaba a mi oído y susurraba algunas palabras inatendibles que aun no entiendo, ¿un consejo tal vez?, no lose y todavía no le doy importancia, pero en esos momentos en los que no podía hacer nada recordé los utensilios que llevaba conmigo

Tome el palo y golpee con todas mis fuerzas aquella cosa, no sé en qué momento lo estaba pateando, ni mucho menos en que momento empecé una lucha con él, nos jalábamos del pelo hasta que termine arrancándoselo y tirándolo al arroyo me eche a correr"

días después de ese raro y traumante acontecimiento me enteré un viernes por la mañana, después de salir de esa casa y dirigirme por fin a la mía, que varias personas la misma noche que salí a enfrentarme con ese monstruo habían desaparecido, y hasta este día los habían encontrado cerca a la rivera con sus rostros totalmente desfigurados...

Aun me pregunto...

¿Qué hubiera sucedido si ese monstruo me hubiera atrapado?"

-no nos estaríamos aburriendo-resoplo Fudou cansado-

-¡No seas grosero!-le regaño Yuuki-estuvo interesante

-¿no entiendo?-pregunto Nagumo confundido

-¿qué cosa?-le preguntó Yuuki-

-¿para qué era la banana y el papel?

-¿hambre? -Yuuki sube sus hombros restándole importancia a esa pequeñez-

-admito... que fue una buena historia -dice Fudou sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes-

-Fudou, como buen amigo tuyo debo decirte algo-le dijo seriamente Nagumo posando una de sus manos en el hombro del otro-¡Eres el pervertido más bipolar que haya conocido en la vida!

-debe de estar enfermo o traumado por lo que le dijo Kidou-se burló Yuuki-supéralo

-son unos idiotas malnacidos -suspira para dirigir su mirada a la pantalla del computador- hay que recordar que depende del día es el tema de la radio

-¿por qué lo dices? -pregunta Yuuki mirándolo aburridamente-

-es que no falta el que no sabe los temas de la radio Inazuma -contesta moviendo su lapicero entre sus dedos-

-pero es martes no?-pregunto Nagumo confundido

-lo sé...

-Fudou que fumaste en el corte comercial -pregunta Yuuki mientras este sonríe extrañamente-

-¿yoooo? -pregunta soltando una carcajada- nada

-si claro y justin beiber no es gay-respondía sarcásticamente Nagumo-

-Oye!-exclamo enojada Yuuki

-es gay -dice Fudou- otra cosa es que salga con Selena para no mostrar su verdadera inclinacion sexual

-malditos -murmura entre dientes Yuuki- sigamos con el programa por favor

-¿qué tal si cambiamos la dinámica?-pregunto Nagumo

-¿qué tienes en mente tulipán?-pregunto Fudou interesado-

-digamos nuestros miedos y demos una explicación del porque-decía con una sonrisa

-me parece -sonríe la única mujer del grupo-

que empiece Fudou -continua diciendo-

-que empiece el tulipán -responde fulminándola con la mirada-

- , para que no te enojes empezare yo-respondia en un suspiro-a ver yo le tengo miedo a los lugares encerrados

-eres claustrofóbico?-pregunto la chica

-si

-¿porque?-pregunto Fudou interesado-

-pss...

Flash Back

Un día cualquiera, Nagumo de 8 años se encontraba en el parque de la escuela, estaban en receso y se divertía con un accion man y una Barbie

-Porque Accion man? porqué me dejas-decía agitando la mano a la vez que imitaba vos de niña

-Barbie, no eres tu soy yo..-respondía el accion man-es que yo, soy gay!

-Nooo-grito Barbie, como puedes hacerme esto!-lloraba la muñeca- , mi único consuelo será Ken

-lo siento Barbie-Hablo Ken que estaba en un carrito de juguete rosa-Yo también me eh dado cuenta de que soy una loca!-grito con una sonrisa-vamos accion man!

-claro amor mío-y asi Accion man corrió al auto y juntos se fueron al horizonte mientras Barbie reflexionaba muy seriamente sobre la homosexualidad de esos días

Fin

-espera-decía Yuuki-eso que tiene q ver?

-estas diciendo que tú eras ken y recogió a accion man que era Suzuno -dice Fudou mirando fijamente a su banana-

-ah…-Nagumo se puso nervioso-No?

-eso es un sí... ¿verdad Ken? -dice Yuuki pensando quien podría ser Barbie-

-¡cállate!-grito Nagumo AVERGONZADO-

-oye, pero aun no nos dices porque eres claustrofóbico-le recordaba Fudou-

-pss no es obvio-les dijo Nagumo, a lo que los otros dos asintieron-pss por falta de libertad!-gritaba con el dedo en alto y con la bandera de Japón detrás suyo-porque la gente se encierra y no es capaz de expresarse y mostrarse al mundo tal y como, yo los invito hermanos míos a que recordemos nuestra libertad y nuestros derechos de expresión, recuerden! no importa si somos gays, lesbianas, zoofilicos o saquea tumbas!

- -tosía disimuladamente Fudou-

-Voten por Nagumo para presidente!-grito subiéndose a la mesa y tirando las cosas al suelo

-Dios santo -suspira Yuuki mirando a su próximo presidente sobre la mesa- ¿acaso el programa dura cuerdo solamente diez minutos?

-sigues tú Yuuki-chan -dice Fudou burlonamente-

-ah... esto es tan estúpido pero

FLASH BACK

Cuando Yuuki tenía cinco años iba muy alegremente cogida de la mano junto con su padre, y mientras este se iba a la sección de licores y comida para comprar todo lo necesario la pequeña se encamino a los juguetes…

-te he dicho que esa Barbie es mía -grita un pequeño peliazulado-

-no!, es mía -grita un niño peli caoba- se parece a mi novia Sakuma

-pues dale un pingüino y devuélveme mi muñeca edición especial -el otro pequeño solamente sonríe y sale corriendo hacia esos peluches-

-maldito hetero -murmura entre dientes el pequeño pasando por el lado de a la sección de osos de peluches-

-CUIDADO! -grita un niño muy pálido mientras sostenía a un helado parlante?- Mido! porque tiraste ese balón hacia allí

-no se -decía muy sonriente, y mientras esto sucedía la estantería de oso caía sobre una pequeña niña la cual se intoxicó por toda la felpa que cayó en su boca-

Fin

-jajajajaja la saquea tumbes asfixiada por una montaña de osos-reia Fudou sin control-

-Por eso eres gótica?-le pregunto Nagumo ignorando al otro

-si, odio las cosas lindas y adorables-le respondió con una venita de odio en su cien-¡Ya callate Fudou! ¡a ver, a que mierdas le tienes miedo!

-¿perdón?-pregunto Nagumo limpiándose el oído-creo que escuche mal

-cállate tulipán -responde Fudou tragando saliva- si bien dijiste que eras gay y dijiste tu primer discurso para presidente, yo también le tengo temor a algo... y ese algo son los payasos

-y eso?-pregunto Yuuki tratando de contenerse

- ...

FLASH BACK

Era una mañana soleada y el pequeño Akio tenía siete años... todo era igual, solo que esta vez iba a salir con su madre a la fiesta de su amigo Genda, pero había una sorpresa especial, habían llevado un payaso, payaso ebrio y burleton que desde que llegó Fudou a la fiesta lo empezó a molestar...

-quien es un Gay seme? -preguntaba el payaso agarrándole las mejillas al ahora niño con cabello-

-que es seme? -preguntaba inocentemente mirando con miedo a aquel sujeto llamado Kageyama-

-cuando... cuando conozcas a mi Kidou-kun lo entenderás -responde tirándole agua a su rostro-

-ahh! -grita limpiándose sus ojitos- no puedo ver, no puedo ver -comienza a correr por toda la casa y se choca con varios cactus que habían en el patio, con varios payasos asistentes y con un niño llamado Endou que lo invitó a jugar soccer...

Aunque no diera mucho miedo si historia, ese payaso consiguió volverlo a ver varios años después de esa fiesta y le mostró el asombroso mundo del soccer (?)

Fin (?)

-estas peor q Nagumo-susurro Yuuki viéndolo reprobatoriamente

-¿pero y ahora que hice?-pregunto Nagumo con cascaditas en sus ojos

-les diré que no hacen-grito Yuuki enfadada y parándose de su lugar-¡No saben dirigir un pinche programa de radio!

-ahhhh -respondían los dos chicos-

-ya lo sabemos-hablo Nagumo

-eso lo sabíamos desde el primer día que aceptamos el trabajo -responde moviendo su mano restándole importancia al asunto- además el dinero es bueno, y desde que oigan nuestras estupideces el jefe está contento

-ustedes son unos tontos!-grito frustrada-¡a mí ni siquiera me pagan! ¿¡Entonces porque rayos estoy aquí!

-pues... -los dos suspiran- no sabemos -contestan al unísono-

-si no quieres regresar la próxima vez llamamos al asexuado de Kazemaru y que venga ya que el alguna vez fue un loco con gustos parecidos a los tuyos -comenta Fudou-

-tenemos una llamada -dice Nagumo mirando el botoncito-

-ah..-suspiro cansada-habla Yuuki la vampira-saquea-tumbas-y-asesina-de-idiotas-de-la-radio, con quien hablo?

-hablas con Sakura Suzuki -responde alegremente-

-¿y a que llamas Sakura-chan?-pregunto Nagumo-

-llamo para saber si podría ir junto a una amiga a su estación de radio y ayudarles con los temas paranormales -dice un poco emocionada-

-¡oye no puedes!-hablo Yuuki enojada

-¿porque no?-preguntó Fudou interesado

-¡porque yo soy la invitada especial para los martes!-hablo orgullosa la chica

-tiene razón...-pensaba en voz alta Nagumo-¿qué hacemos Fudou?

- bueno, podríamos sacarla a patadas y listo-opinaba Fudou con una sonrisa un tanto rara

-pues yo opino lo mismo -dice Sakura desde la línea- o nos podríamos turnar los martes Yuuki-chan

-no, los martes son mi día -dice molesta-

-y si hacen un trio -dice Fudou con una mirada pervertida-

-¡Fudou!-le reprendía Nagumo

- ya no opino mas

-¿porque no elijes otro dia?-le preguntó Yuuki

-porque amo los martes paranormales, Pero les podría ayudar otro día -contesta razonable-

-bueno, si eso era todo te cuelgo la llamada -dice maldadosamente-

-lo haces y no te volvemos a llamar Yuuki- dice Nagumo-

-¡¿es que nadie sabe lo que es diversión?-pregunto enfadada la chica

-yo te comprendo-le habló Nagumo posando su mano en el hombro de la chica

- mientras que arreglamos esto, ¿qué tal otra canción?-preguntó Nagumo poniendo a sonar..

"Besa, besa, enamórate

Quizás tú eres mi amor"

-oye y tu no eres saqueadora de tumbas como la loca esta verdad?-pregunto Nagumo interesado

-¿a quién llamas loca?-pregunto Yuuki enfadada

-no, eso nunca -dice algo divertida la llamante- solo juego con monedas y me he adentrado a este mundo paranormal -contesta rápidamente-

-y... Yuuki-chan -hace una pausa- yo creo que tu si estás loca-

"Me he dado cuenta de que

Siempre estoy cerca de ti.

Pero, ¿es odio? ¿Amor?

¿O sólo paranoia?"

-¡yo no estoy !-grito Yuuki sentada en su rincón emo-

-ahora emo, lo que faltaba-resoplaba Fudou cansado-

-no sean así con ella, que tal el novio haga hechizos y nos haga algo malo a cada uno -dice Nagumo tratándola de levantar del rinconcito emo-

-con eso te apuesto a que la ofendiste más -dice la segunda mujer del grupo-

-¡tienes razón Nagumo-san!-hablo feliz la chica-¡le dire a mi novio Akira para que los convierta en sapos!

"Pudiendo ver

estos sentimientos con claridad,

el ser señorita o Host,

no importa."

- a mi no! -dice Suzuki- yo no hice nada

-lo haces y te demando a la policia -contesta Fudou comiéndose otra banana-

-¡Pues mándame la policía que me buscan desde hace años por homicidio y no me han encontrado!-grito retando al otro-

-oigan y si nos pasa lo mismo de hace unas horas antes -dice Nagumo un poco preocupado-

-¿lo de la pelea de Fudou y su uke liberalista? -pregunta Suzuki-

-ahy no-habló Fudou-¡corta la línea Nagumo! ¡que luego Kidou vuelve y llama porque tire al gato por la ventana con su capa! ¡y termino quedándose enredada en el cable de la luz!

-pobre gato…

"Quiero verte ahora, chico amable

y darte un beso de flor de cerezo,

Si nuestros corazones lo sienten, ¡tengamos un romance apasionado!

Más importante que el futuro, es el presente

El amor hermoso de primavera es

Como la estética de una doncella que florece."

-ohh por Dios Fudou -dice Yuuki- ¿por qué molestas tanto a tu uke?

-se nota que te quiere -se mete la otra chica- y no te ha terminado ¡algo muy impresionante!

-es que a Kidou le gusta el sadomasoquismo ¿verdad Fudou?-le preguntó burlonamente Nagumo

-¿y a ti no?-le reto Fudou-

-pues eso le deberías preguntar a Suzuno -contesta enojado- y no creo que sea sadomasoquista, el problema es que a ti te gusta joderlo de los dos sentidos demasiado

"Por ejemplo, me gustaría intentar buscar

la parte que tú aún desconoces de mí, pero eso me asusta."

-sí, no lo pasamos genial cuando Haruna no está-hablaba Fudou con mirada soñadora y con sonrisa ida

-y sus gemidos Ohh La la~ -dice todavía en el mismo estado- solo que no se lo digo porque luego se cree mucho -mueve de un lado a otro su cabeza para dañar su fantasía-

-Sí que eres extraño -dicen al unísono las chicas-

"En vaqueros, en volantes, en ropa casual o china,

Cada vez que quedamos, me cambio siete veces, y mi decisión vacila.

Las puertas del amor que se abren una tras otra,

Están completamente cargadas de emociones; definitivamente es amor."

- pero volviendo al tema principal-hablo Nagumo-¿qué ordenaremos para desayunar hoy?

-uhmm curry? -pregunta Sakura-

-Okonomiyakis? -dice la otra joven- o algo más?

-¿porque preguntas por comida?-pregunto Fudou interesado-

-tengo hambre-respondió sencillamente el otro-además, su próximo presidente debe estar bien alimentado

-¡bravo! ¡tú puedes! ¡Te amamos Nagumo! ¡Viva el próximo presidente!-se escuchaban en el fondo distintas voces-

-viva! -grita Fudou uniéndose a la causa- ¿en serio te postulas para primer ministro de Japón?

-si... -dice dudoso-

-pues no cuentes con mi voto-hablo Yuuki-no sabes conducir un programa mucho menos una nación

"En esos días en que estamos ocupados y pasamos el uno del otro, Un beso de flor de cerezo-un romance apasionado, lo suficiente como para ser doloroso"

-porque estoy con estos idiotas, y te lo digo de nuevo –se levanta de su asiento- si ni siquiera puedes manejar una emisora ¿Cómo vas a poder manejar a un país?

Aceptemos también los puntos débiles del otro, el amor que llega al otro es invencible, Ambos, que parecemos florecer, somos los protagonistas."

-Ok... -dice Haruya comenzando a llorar encima del escritorio de la radio- ¿cómo me puedes hacer eso? ¿No te estas burlando de mí? ¿Soy tan sexy que no me quieres de presidente?

-oh sí. Condenadamente sexy-respondía Fudou sarcásticamente-

"Creemos memorias que no se perderán

En el cielo tan brillante que ciega, ahora

Definitivamente es amor."

-¿tú y quien más lo dices? -pregunta Yuuki-

-a mí me parece Nagumo muy lindo -dice Sakura ayudándolo- y creo que a Suzuno-san también

¿Verdad que hacemos bonita pareja?-pregunto ilusionado-

-¡No más que yo y Kidou!-hablo Fudou entrando al juego-

-awww~ ¡que lindos! -exclama Sakura con su modo de fan yaoista encendido-

-hay no, una loca del yaoi-hablo Yuuki cansada-¡¿es que no hay nadie normal en esta ciudad?

"Quiero verte ahora, chico amable

Y darte un beso de flor de cerezo,

Si nuestros corazones lo sienten, ¡tengamos un romance apasionado!

Más importante que el futuro, es el presente

El amor hermoso de primavera es

Como la estética de una doncella que florece, sí

Como la estética de una doncella que florece."

-¿qué te pasa con el yaoi? -pregunta molesta- acaso es algo malo... prefiero eso a ser una roba energías saquea tumbas rarita de radio -dice molesta aún más-

-ooooo-colaboraban Nagumo Y Fudou-

-¿qué te pasa? ¡Yo prefiero ser eso a una amante del yaoi que llama a pedir trabajo con idiotas tan incompetentes como estos!-le pregunto Yuuki molesta- ¡debes de ser igual a ellos!

-tan idiotas como nosotros-hablo Nagumo

-uy, nos ganaron-colaboro Fudou-

-tu... vas a morir maldita... ¿si ellos son idiotas que haces allí junto a ellos? -pregunta mucho más molesta

-¡porque necesitaban a alguien serio y cuerdo como yo!-hablo orgullosamente Yuuki

-serio mis pel…

-Fudou!-le regaño Nagumo-

"Besa, besa, enamórate, Quizás tú eres mi amor."

- y eso fue una gran canción-hablo Fudou-no saben de la pelea que se perdieron

-idiota -masculla Yuuki- estoy muy molesta, maldito infeliz

-la pelea era durante la canción -agrega el próximo primer ministro- háganme caso a mí, el gran Nagumo Haruya

-oe Nagumo, creo que estaba encendido-le hablo Fudou-

-¿de nuevo?-le pregunto Haruya a lo que el otro asintió-

-ah-suspiro-oye Sakura-chan, ¿sabes arreglar aparatos electrónicos?

-esto se está volviendo una costumbre -hace una pausa- sip, yo hackeo desde facebook's hasta claves de cuentas de banco

-si arreglas el micrófono te dejo venir el otro martes paranormal y sacamos a la metida esta a patadas -hablo rápidamente Fudou-

-¡oye que estoy aquí!-gritó Yuuki-

-tranquilo, en mi infancia arreglaba los instrumentos y cables de la banda de mi hermano mayor -hace una pausa-¡claro que quiero ir!

-muy bien-Hablo Nagumo-¡seguridad!

-que sucede señor-enseguida entraron dos hombres vestidos de negro

-saquen a la loca está de aquí-ordeno el peli rojo

-si señor-los dos hombres sacaron a la loca, digo a Yuuki cada una de un brazo mientras esta forcejeaba-

-bueno, creo que esto es todo por hoy -dice Fudou-

-¿que eres? ¿El puerquito de los looney toons?

-no -dice molesto- solo es que ya son más de las dos de la madrugada y tengo sueño y ganas de violar a alguien-

-pobre Kidou -habló Nagumo en un susurro-aunque también me dio ganas de violarme a Suzuno-pensaba ne voz alta-

-el próximo martes voy al cartel? -pregunta inocentemente la ahora si única mujer del grupo-

-si-respondieron los otros dos al unisón- llámanos pronto!-gritaron cortando la llamada

-y, ahora si nos despedimos-hablo Nagumo-espero que se la hayan pasado bien

-espérennos para más idioteces como las de hoy-hablo Fudou-

-Matta Ne!


	3. Miercoles: Caza Infieles

Minna cabe resaltar que Suso el paspi es un señor de Colombia que en vez de decir Papi o Sexy les pone la p o s a la palabra para que suene chistoso

Pelón: _Hola idiotas, después de una o dos semanas les traemos la continuación_

Tulipán: _No seas tan grosero ¬¬_

Pelón: _eso no te importa. Bueno, tulipán les quiere decir algo_

Tulipán: _Oh sí! queríamos informarles los días de la semana en la que podrán escuchar a su nuevo presidente y su primer ministro! con diferentes temas de interés social! (?) los colocaremos al final_

Pelón: _aun no recuerdo como accedí a esto bueno... los domingos van a ser de ideas evolucionistas y chistes sin sentido, en ese día escucharan las idioteces de Nagumo al aire... así que sin más el fic (?)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Cartel Inazuma, Noche de caza Infieles… prohibido para menores de 18 años""

-buenas noches gente tonta de Inazuma Town, hoy miércoles a las ocho de la noche nos reportamos como casi todos los días Nagumo y yo, el excelentísimo Fudo para empezar con el programa de radio más oído por la ciudad

-esta noche tendremos un tema diferente y será... ¡caza infieles!-chillaba con emoción el peli rojo

-tú y tus caza infieles -reprocha Fudo- espero que esta noche sea divertida y que no llamen mujeres a decir que su novio no les pasa videos yaoi u otro tipo de tontadas

-¡no las culpes!-hablo enojado Nagumo-¡Todos aquí sabemos que el yaoi es algo vital para nuestra existencia!-hablaba asintiendo con una sonrisa de orgullo

-claro -contestaba un poco molesto- ¿algún día podrías dejar de decir cosas tan raras?

-¡jamás!-grito parándose de su asiento- ¡no puedo callar lo que pienso! por qué crees que Suzuno me dejo este ojo morado-hablaba señalándose el dichoso ojo

-porque eres un idiota y te apuesto que cuando lo iban a hacer le sugeriste que cambiara de pose a algo así -le toca el enorme moretón- solo han pasado por mucho doce horas desde el ataque y está muy feo -hace una pausa mientras le piquetea el ojo- ¿cuantos puños fueron?

-no lo recuerdo ¡ay!-chillo del dolor al sentir como el otro le hundía más el dedo- ¡deja de hacer eso!

-es divertido -hace un puchero- bueno, saliendo de mi estupidez empecemos con las llamadas

-¡de acuerdo!

.. . .. . .. . .. .

-me aburro

-...

-llevamos 20 minutos esperando y nadie se digna a llamar -golpea fuertemente su cabeza en la mesa- el botón esta encendido ¿verdad?

-eso creo-hablo Nagumo golpeando la pantallita hasta que esta empezó a alumbrar-Oh! mira una llamada contesta!

-por fin -murmura entre dientes algo contento- hola buenas noches, habla Akio aquí, en el cartel de Inazuma, ¿a qué llamas?

-hola -hace una pausa- como hoy son caza infieles, quiero saber si Atsuya-kun me está engañando -dice la misteriosa voz

-¿Afuro?-pregunto confundido Nagumo

-Maldición!-se escuchó del otro lado de la línea mientras el ruido de un papel crujiendo se alcanzaba a oír-Este Maldito papel no sirvió!

-Afuro, Afuro, Afuro -comienza a decir Fudou con ironía- tu voz de asexuado es taaaan~ inconfundible como la cara o el cabello del otro asexuado llamado Kazemaru, lo siento, pero ni siquiera una cirugía te haría irreconocible

-bien bien, ya case la indirecta-hablo Afuro molesto- ¡pero que conste que yo soy el seme en esa relación!

-¿enserio?-pregunto Nagumo infantilmente

-si -contesta demasiado fastidiado- yo soy muy asexual, pero no tan idiota como tú, además les digo que soy el seme, al que le queda doliendo el trasero es a Atsuya-kun

-hablando de eso-dijo Nagumo- ¿es verdad que te ha estado engañando?-pregunto con emoción

-eso creo -responde tristemente- es que últimamente se la pasa más con otras personas que conmigo, y eso me molesta, digamos la vez pasada se quedó un fin de semana en la casa de Shiro, por Dios yo soy su novio y no él!

-¡El es su hermano!-grito Fudo desesperado por semejante estupidez-¿enserio tenemos que escuchar estos problemas de idiotas?

-Ah callar Fudo!-hablo Nagumo enojado-¡que para eso haremos noches de necias a tu gusto!

-Oh cierto!-respondió algo emocionado-¡¿Te molestaría llamarnos el viernes Afuro?

-no, claro que no -hace una pausa- sería muy divertido gemir para ustedes -los dos comentadores asienten felices- pero a eso no llamé, quiero saber si me están engañando o no

-¡de acuerdo!-respondió Nagumo con decisión-¿qué tal si llamamos a una "queridísima" amiga mía para que te lea las cartas o algo parecido?

-con tal de saber qué hace Atsuya cuando me dice que va a visitar las tumbas de sus padres con Shiro hago cualquier cosa

-damas y caballeros, aunque los dioses sean grandiosos en el amor son unos completos idiotas-

-oye Fudo, sé que te gusta narrar historias reales y todo eso, pero no fastidies tanto al invitado-

-está bien -responde- pero la próxima vez no opino nada, tu manejaras la situación por ti solito

-¿Enserio?-pregunto emocionado-¡Genial! pero ahora llamemos a la Bruja Fuyuka al 555 no te importa 5

-Fu-fuyuka -dice un poco asustado Afuro- yo sabía que esa chica le hacía cosas raras a Endou para que se fijara en ella-

-¿te enteraste?-le pregunto Nagumo

-yo supe que uso un muñequito Budo para pincharle el ojo izquierdo a Kazemaru y que por eso usa fleco (?)- opino Fudo pasando sus brazos por detrás de la nuca despreocupadamente

-y a mí me dijeron que un día lo encerró en el baño y lo agarró del cabello, tinturándoselo y fue por eso que el duró tanto tiempo con la coleta recogida y con sombreros -agrega Terumi uniéndose a la conversación

-Oh Dios! ¿¡y si le hace algo a mi copete de tulipán!-pregunto Nagumo tapándose el.. ahm.. ¿Copete de tulipán?- ¡No volveré a llamar a esa bruja de Fuyu..!

-¿alo?-contestaron del otro lado de la línea

-¡Kyaaaaaa araña!

-sí, hola Fuyuka -hace una pausa tratando de calmar a Haruya- te llamo yo, Fudou, y Haruya, para poder pedirte que nos leas las cartas o algo para un amigo que cree que su novio lo engaña

-Oh claro, espera y las saco del cofre que está debajo de mi santuario hacia Mamoru

-¿eh?-preguntaron los tres chicos al unisón

-deja así -responde entre risillas- ¿por cierto, quien es su amiguito?

-el de cabellera dorada como sol, de ojos rojos como sangre, el de voz Angelical pero con intenciones de demonio, el chico más afeminado de Raimon, el único el inigualable dios de los dioses y...-

-¡Ya cállate, cállate que me desepeeeeeras!-grito Fudo desesperado (xD)- ¡es el afeminado de Afuro!

-ohhh... el gay de los fire dragón -murmura entre dientes- siento que tu estas agobiado por penas amorosas, y tensiones sexuales, algo que me inquieta porque según lo que veo eres muy activo en ese sentido

-¡oye que yo no soy el único gay! y ¡sí! ¡Últimamente mi pequeño lobito está muy esquivo!

-claro -dicen al unísono- ¿por qué crees que tu "lobito" esta esquivo contigo?

- es que yo.. .

**FLASH BACK**

Atsuya entraba en la casa que compartía con Afuro desde hace ya unos meses, había salido a comprar unas pomadas y en la tienda se encontró con su hermano Shiro, el cual estaba allí por la misma razón. Entre platica y platica se había pasado el tiempo y sabia lo celoso que podría ser su novio y más con su hermano (-.-U)

-Afuro!-grito entrando en la casa

-¿acaso te encontraste con alguien más? -pregunta con un deje de loca psicópata- ¿por qué te demoraste tanto?

-me encontré con Shiro -responde dejando las pomadas y vaselinas en su cama- él estaba comprando lo mismo y...

-¡Shiro esto y Shiro aquello!-respondió Afuro enojado- ¡¿No puedes pensar en algo más que no sea yo?

-¡puedes dejar de ser tan celoso conmigo, te quiero recordar que Shiro es mi hermano! -grita tirándole la vaselina a la cara-

-¡Ay mi hermosa cara de modelo!-se quejó Afuro sobándose la zona afectada-¡No me importa! ¡¿Es él o yo?

-yo... pues... -esa pregunta era la más estúpida que le habían hecho en toda su vida, Afuro lo estaba poniendo a escoger entre él o su hermano... familia o amor, familia o amor... familia o amor...- ¡ahh no se!

-¡No me amas!-grito Afuro entre desesperado y a punto de llorar-¡Dormirás en el sofá!-grito sacando a Atsuya del cuarto y cerrándole la puerta en la cara

**FIN del FLASH BACNK**

-por Dios santo, lo pusiste a escoger entre la única familia que tiene en el mundo y Tú -Fudou grita molesto- es su hermano, ¡porque no entiendes que a el también lo violan!

-Woo Fudo que profundo-hablo Nagumo admirado

-pero es que es muy sencillo idiota -contesta molesto- ¿Afuro, acaso tienes problemas mentales?

-Bueno-hablo Afuro algo pensativo- cuando era niño mi padre trato de violarme, así que escape de casa para ser el mejor chocolatero del mundo pero era alérgico al chocolate, así que me presto para súper modelo de un muñeco sexual con tan solo 13 años, ¡Fue un gran éxito!, después conocí a Kageyama quien me contrato como sirvienta maid y bebía un tipo de soda que me hacía ver estrellitas y unicornios, pero entonces llegó Endou y su equipo y me hizo dar cuentas que creer en sueños de hadas no es nada bueno, así que luego me fui a Kioto y me encontré con Atsuya y él era mi único amigo que no trataba de violarme así que sentí algo más por el lindo pequeñín -hace una pausa- ¿tengo problemas o no?

-¿la verdad?-pregunto Nagumo-no-respondió con una sonrisa

-¿no me digas q te pasaba lo mismo?-pregunto Fudo horrorizado

-¡qué te pasa!-le respondió el peli rojo enojado-yo veía ponis, no unicornios dahhh

-¿y ese gemido de loca qué? -pregunta Afuro-

-es que recordé que la bruja...

-¡oye! -grita Fuyuka- no soy bruja

-lo siento, no te recordaba a ti- (XD)

-es que no eres importante -agrega Fudou en un tono burlón-

-¿cómo qué no?-pregunto enfadada la chica- yo puedo echarte un hechizo tal y como le hice al gay de Kazemaru wuajajaja

-¿tú lo dejaste así de afeminado? -pregunta inocentemente Haruya-

-no seas idiota -Fudou le pega un calvaso- eso es un desastre de la naturaleza

-Bueno Bueno, volviendo al tema-hablaba el dios-¿me ayudaran sí o no?

-Claro -Akio solo se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared tratando de controlar su frustración- solo... solo pido por el pobre de Atsuya

-Muy bien!-Nagumo respondió feliz y emocionado-Fuyuka !léele las cartas a este afeminado! ¡Que dice ser seme!

-¡soy el seme!- grita molesto- y si, niña léeme las cartas

-bueno -hace una pausa- la primera carta que salió fue "el loco", y esta salió invertida, lo que significa Pasiones y obsesiones Desborde psíquico y emocional

-estás loco y obsesionado con el trasero de Atsuya -Fudou comienza a reírse descontroladamente-

-hay que admitir que esta Bueno-opinaba Nagumo

-la segunda es el mago, y como estamos hablando de temas del amor esta te recomienda que resuelvas los conflictos con habilidad y no en la cama

-¡abstinencia!-grito Afuro Asustado

-eres muy valiente mi dios (?)-le hablaba Fudo con la mano en la cabeza (estilo saludo militar)

-la tercera carta es el peregrino, y esta está al revés, por lo que te quiere decir que eres muy inmaduro, y debes irte de celibato, aunque sabiendo cómo eres no te veo capaz -responde- ¿les leo otra?

-si dice que cortemos esta mierda de programa, que así sea.. ¡auch!

-no seas idiota-le grito Nagumo-ayudamos a un buen amigo y tú solo piensas en cortar la llamada, ya te imagino yo llamando para cuando Kido te ponga los cachos y ya no te deje usar más fetiche y después te saque a patadas de la casa para que vivas en un callejón comiendo bananas podridas por el resto de tu vida con tu mejor amigo Pepe el vagabundo, que huele mal, no usa ropa interior y es un sin di, ¡sin dientes!

-sin palabras- agrega Afuro- por favor léanme otra carta y luego entre todos sacamos las conclusiones

-te voy a leer otras dos -dice Fuyuka emocionada- la primera es la estrella y esta muestra que eres muy arrogante, pesimista, testarudo, y la otra es el sol, y esta te muestra pequeño Dios que tienes una relación feliz, que el éxito y el placer de esta es perfecto y eres muy alegre con lo que tienes

-¡vez! ¡No tienes nada de qué preocuparte!-hablo Fudo-ahora cuelga que me aburres

-¡no! -gritan Nagumo y Afuro al mismo tiempo-

-claro que si -dice Fudou-

-¿porque no mejor escuchamos musiquita?-pregunto Nagumo forcejeando con Fudo quien intentaba apretar el botón de apagado-waah! mi ojo morado!

-pues quítate y así no te lo pico más!

-no! -lo jala del poco cabello que tenía- otra canción y luego regresamos, además el programa ya va por mitad

-¡sabía que debía haberme quedado pelón completamente!

**Fuera del aire**

(La siguiente cancion es la tercera opening de la serie)

"Si! (x2)

Vamos a ganar y a llorar por eso!

Espero superar los locos ensayos y las duras paredes

Siempre avanzando bebe!"

-por Dios puedes dejar de golpearme mi cara de seme pervertido -dice Fudo jalándolo del tulipán (?)-

-No hasta que desistas de oprimir ese estúpido botón-grito Nagumo-¡Y ya no jales mi tulipán!

-yo avanzo no importa que un idiota con ideas revolucionarias me lo quiera impedir -le muerde el brazo-

-ah! ¡Mi brazo protector de Suzunos! (?)-se tomaba el brazo mordido- ¡se infectara!

-oigan podrían dejar de gritar-les pedía amablemente Afuro

-¡no! -gritan al unísono

"Incluso si el esfuerzo significa caerse

Y rasparse las rodillas

No es un problema!"

-¡No griten par de idiotas! ¡Que me dejan sorda!-grito molesta Fuyuka

-¡tú cállate bruja!-gritaron de nuevo al unisón

-te voy a tirar al suelo para que se te dañe tu cara de marquesina -grita Fudou tomando la silla y tirándolo al suelo para luego empezar a dar vueltas por todo el estudio-

-¡me violan!-grito Nagumo asustado-¡auxilio!

-Oye! no le hagas eso o Suzuno-chan se enojara-trataba inútilmente de detenerlos el dios de los dioses

"Como no me quiero lamentar

Voy a seguir desafiándome a mi mismo

Incluso si me caigo de cara

Volveré de nuevo"

-oye! -grita Fudou de nuevo- nunca en mí vida violaría a alguien tan feo como tú -Haruya le jala el cabello-

-¡¿qué? ¡si yo soy muy paspi! -exclama divertido- y si no me crees pregúntale a Suzuno

-¡¿Paspi?-pregunto Fuyuka enojada-¡que te crees payaso de quinta!

-¡oye que Suso es Genial!-grito Nagumo quitándose de encima a Fudo

-¿quién es Suso? -preguntan todos pausando la pelea-

-¿N-no saben q-quién es?-se preguntaba Nagumo con un tic en el ojo izquierdo

-ahm no?-respondió Afuro

-es todo-hablo sin ninguna pizca de sentimiento en su voz-me largo

-¿cómo que te vas? -pregunta Fudou levantándose- si es el caso te pido disculpas, pero no sé qué sería esta radio sin tus idioteces

-¿enserio?-pregunto ilusionado Nagumo con ojos de cachorrito

-no -dice Fuyuka uniéndose a la conversación

"Voy a derribar mis pensamientos negativos y luchar!

Ahí está el sonido de un trueno que ahuyenta mis lágrimas

Ahora vamos a ir!"

-nadie me quiere, todos me odian, mejor me como un gusanito~-cantaba Nagumo en una esquina emo haciendo circulitos en el suelo

-oye Nagumo -lo llamaba Terumi- sabes que eso es mentira, todos los de Fire dragón te queremos mucho, y no comas gusanos ellos son malos

-déjalo -respondió sencillamente Fudo-de chiquito yo hacía lo mismo y mírame, soy todo un semental-hablaba con sonrisa de superioridad

-solo cállate -decía Afuro todavía molesto-

"Todos hacia el próximo nivel

No se preocupen! Casi esta! Solo un poco más!

En aquel entonces, cuando contuve las lágrimas y escondí mi dolor

Y las heridas, todas esas cosas imprudentes no fueron en vano!"

-¡ay no!-chillaba Nagumo angustiado-¡me quedare calvo si sigo comiendo gusanos!

-ahh ahora esta bipolar -agrega Fuyuka-

-¿lo leíste en tus cartas?-pregunto Afuro curioso

-no, es muy obvio -responde algo molesta

-blah blah blah-hablo Fudo-ustedes los brujos y su torat, ¿porque no leen mejor las mil y un poses del kamasutra?

-porque esas ya las conocemos muy bien -dicen Afuro y Nagumo al mismo tiempo

-pues yo no-hablo Fuyuka

"(No hay duda)

Seguí adelante sin rendirme, mantuve mi alma ardiendo

Todo lo que me paso es lo que me hace ser lo que soy ahora"

-eres virgen -dice Afuro-

-pues sí, ¿algún problema con eso?

-pues... -los tres intentan aguantarse la risa, pero fue imposible...

-¡No se rían!-grito desesperada-la guardo para Mamoru-kun..-decía con voz melosa

-que Kazemaru te escuche hablando así y te mata-le aconsejaba Nagumo

-creo que no saldrías viva de esta llamada- agregaba Fudou- aunque no lo creas existen ukes celosos, y él y Yuuto les ganan a todos

-Pues que venga-desafío Fuyuka-que ya le hice un hechizo y no podrá conmigo wuajajaja

"Si! (x2)

Vamos a ganar y a llorar por eso!

Si! (x2)

Vamos a ganar y a llorar por eso!"

-porque no buscas un psicólogo -dice Haruya incentivándola a ser normal (?)-

-porque no te cambias el peinado y después hablamos-respondió cortante

-porque todos aman mi tulipán

-es cierto -se mete el dios- además es guapo y se nota que tiene buena delantera...

-¿Qué te pasa? -dice molesto Fudou-

-pues quería opinar-respondió inflando los cachetes-además llame a este programa a que me ayudaran con mi problema y ¡sorpresa!, otro presidente que nos defrauda

-¡¿que yo que?-pregunto alarmado Nagumo-¡claro que no! ¡yo voy en contra de la corrupción y el maltrato hacia asexuados y/o homos!

-¡demuéstralo! grita Terumi entusiasmado

Si! (x2)

Vamos con una voluntad fuerte!

El V cantar de las lágrimas.

**Al Aire**

-¡de acuerdo!-grito Nagumo subiéndose a la mesa-¿pero cómo lo hago?-pregunto inocentemente

-tirándote por la ventana más cerca-respondió Fuyuka con cansancio

-¡no! -Fudou la agarra- solo saca tu carrera adelante y lúcete en las elecciones para alcalde

-Si! tienes razón!-hablo emocionado-y mi primera acción será chan chan chan channn colgarle a Fuburra que no pinta nada aquí

-bravo! -gritaron los guardias de seguridad del edificio-

-¿y esos qué? -pregunta Afuro-

-ni idea-respondió Fudo sin darle importancia-¡adiós mosquita-Muerta-virgen-que-no-conoce-el-kamasutra!

-Sayo! -Haruya cuelga rápidamente- nos libramos de Fuyuka, aunque le agradecemos que nos haya leído el tarot

-¡yo no!-agrego Afuro-aún no sé qué hacer

-la misma Fuyuka te dijo, esta estresado, eres inmaduro pero eres feliz con tu pareja -dice Fudou-

-¿algo más? -pregunta Haruya-

-No me darán algún consejo?-pregunto angustiado-miren que dormir bajo el mismo techo no es Bueno cuando estas en abstinencia-chillaba el pobre Afuro

-te entendemos -dicen los dos comentaristas algo tristes-

-es cruel cuando tu uke se pone intenso -dice Haruya-

-o solamente te quiere joder la vida -lloriquea Akio-

-y que te tente paseándose en ropa interior de los teletubies por la casa-opino Afuro

-la vida puede ser cruel-hablaron los 3 chicos al unisón

Ring Ring Ring-sonaba el teléfono

-si estamos aquí en el cartel de Inazuma -dice Afuro- ¿quién eres?

-Afuro déjate de tonterías y déjame entrar al cuarto

-¿Atsuya?-pregunto Afuro ilusionado

-no el fantasma de la ópera-respondió irónico

-¿estas llamando desde? -pregunta Haruya-

-mi celular dah- respondió con obviedad

-¿y Terumi? -pregunta Fudou-

-desde el teléfono de la casa-respondió sin mucho cuidado- Atsuya Amor mío, Mi dios al segundo cargo, mi lobito rosa, mi dulce Uke violable, el que me golpea por su dolor de trasero, el que me levanta a golpes cuando está molesto -hace una pausa- ¡te amo mucho!

-si tanto me amas-hablo con voz melosa- ¡Ábreme la estúpida puerta de una vez!-grito enfadado

-oye oye-hablo Nagumo-que me dejas sordo

-¿por qué no le abres? -pregunto Fudo

-¡Porque me cambio por Shiro!

-NO TE CAMBIÉ POR SHIRO -comienza a patear la puerta- SHIRO ES MI HERMANO!

-esto esta interesante-hablo Nagumo comiendo palomitas-¿quieres?

-¡Claro!-respondió Fudo tomando un poco- ¡Oigan! si Afuro esta tan celoso y Atsuya de verdad te cambio por Shiro, ¿porque no hacen una orgia y listo?

-¡NO! -gritan al unísono los de la línea

-el pobre Shiro dice que Goenji-baka da muy duro -respondio Atsuya-

-y no, yo no comparto a Atsuya con nadie-agrego Afuro

-¡perdónenme la vida!-grito enojado Fudo cruzándose de brazos

-¿Porque no simplemente se reconcilian y ya?

-pues...

-que dices mi lobito gruñón -Afuro se levanta y abre la puerta-

-solo si dejas de estar celoso de Shiro-habla Atsuya abrazándose a él-recuerda ukexuke no se puede

-Awww-Hablo Fudo

-¿y a ti q te pasa?-pregunto Nagumo asustado

-es que es lo mismo q le digo a Yuuto para que no se vaya con Sakuma

-es muy extraño -agrega Haruya- además seria Homo-Yuri y eso es muy raro

-¿tú crees?-pregunto irónico Fudo-, no siendo más… ¡Largo!-grito colgando la llamada

-primer caza infiel que termina bien -dice Haruya-

-si-colaboro el otro-las últimas veces terminaban o llorando o demandando el programa

-jejeje las hemos ganado todas, gracias a que Yuuto está de abogado -dice Fudou

-menos mal, o si no me hubiera quedado sin leche para mis hijos (?)

-claro –hablo Fudo

"Este programa es auspiciado por el libro de las mil y un poses del Kamasutra, cómprelo en su tienda más cercana XD"

(Cortamos el programa)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pelón: _Oigan! Para la chica que nos pidió el poder llamar a nuestro exitoso, grandioso, estupendo, idiota y pésimo programa, mándanos por un mensaje tu correo electrónico y muy pronto te atenderá uno de esto hard boy (?) y por si alguien mas quiere llamar, bueno pues que haga la misma pendejada_

Tulipán: _antes de despedirnos solo queríamos que supieran la verdadera identidad de los fumados que inventaron este pinche programa_

Pelón: _sus nombres son o empiezan por "P" y "S" y terminan ambos en "a", ah! son dos escritoras de fanfiction que no tienen nada que hacer y siempre se la pasan escribiendo ¬¬_

Tulipán: _queremos que adivinen para el próximo cap quienes son!_

Días del Cartel Inazuma:

Domingo: ideas revolucionarias y chistes sin sentido xD

Lunes: terapia de parejas

Martes: paranormales

Miércoles: caza infieles

Jueves: huesitos

Viernes: noche de necias

Sábado: Nos da hueva trabajar!


	4. Jueves: Huesitos de marrano

_Tulipán: Perdón por la tardanza, Pelon no se conectaba mucho ¬¬_

_Pelón: no era yo! ¬¬ tulipán andaba creo que castigada!_

_Tulipán: que?, ¡Esta bien! ¡No lo negare! ¡Pero hubiéramos terminado antes si alguien se hubiera conectado desde principios de diciembre! ò.ó_

_Pelón: o.ó pero quien no se conectó en noviembre, eh eh!_

_Tulipán: ¿sabes que?.. lo admito, fue mi culpa , La presion del estudio y del trabajo (?) no me dejaban tiempo y luego mi perrita se ensucio y ve que bañarla mas de una vez, y el tipo ese de la esquina que me miro rayado porque fui a compra un pan.. rayos, mi vida es absurda!_

_Pelón:no te desahogues antes de un capítulo!... Buen, sin más el Fic..._

* * *

><p>-Hola pervertidos y pervertidas, hoy es jueves y empezamos el nuevo programa en el cartel de Inazuma -hace una pausa- hoy es Jueves, jueves de huesitos, así que esperamos que los chistes que quieran postear o decir sean Buenos y no cualquier idiotez que alegre a Nagumo<p>

-por favor-hablaba el peli rojo- ¡eh tenido un día pesado con mi Suzunito de nuevo!

-¿ahora qué pasó? -pregunta tratando de ser amable, cosa que por primera vez ocurrió-

-es que sniff yo sniff waaa Fudou-se a abrazar al otro con cascaditas saliendo de sus ojos- ¡abrázame!

-está bien -contesta tomándolo durante dos segundos- ¡ya mucho!

-oye -dice con cascaditas en los ojos-

-¿me puedes contar que mierda pasó? -ohh~, ahora si es Fudou-

-¿pues recuerdas ayer cuando llamo Afuro a pedirnos ayuda porque su uke lo estaba disque "engañando"?

-sí, aun me dan risa las cartas de la bruja -contesta mirando con diversión el rostro de Haruya-

-¡oh sí!-respondió algo más animado- aun no entiendo como la gente cree en tanta basura

-pero lo que decía de cierta manera es real -contesta- ¡no te salgas del tema!

-waaa eres cruel-chillaba de nuevo en un rinconcito emo-¡mejor atiende las llamadas!

-no, hasta que me digas -lo jala del tulipán hasta sentarlo en la silla- ¡si recibimos tres Buenos chistes que me hagan reír Haruya contará que sucedió con Suzuno!

-¡pero no vale el fingir la risa que la última vez me dio miedo la de psicópata-enfermo-sexual!-le reclamaba el peli rojo recordando como Fudou imitaba la risa de Kageyama (?)

-¡Oye! -lo ignoraba- ¿sí?, estás en el cartel de Inazuma, con quien estoy hablando...

-H-Hola-hablo la otra persona-S-soy T-Tachimukai Yuuki ¡encantado de hablar contigo!

-Hola Tachi -dice muy amigable- ¿a qué llamas, Tsunami te dio permiso de saludar a alguien? -agrega dañando la fantasía de cualquier persona en el mundo, él feliz-

-¿Ahhh?-pregunto confundido y Avergonzado- ¡N-no digas eso!

-Fudou solo porque quieres tu estúpido chiste no fastidies al pobre y no tan inocente Tachi-le regañaba Nagumo-

-que te hizo Suzuno -se golpea su palma en la cabeza- ¿te volvió su uke?

-¡No es cierto!-grito Nagumo desesperado- ¡Fue algo peor!-chillaba haciendo pataletas en el suelo

-¿te convirtió en un uke de orgía? -pregunta solo pensando en perversiones-

-Podrías salir del mundo en donde sometes a Kidou, gracias-hablaba sarcásticamente picándole la mejilla al otro el cual ya botaba baba-

-¿H-Hola?-preguntaba Tachimukai-

-¿QUE? -dicen al unísono-

-oh, si la llamada -dice Nagumo- Tachi, ¿vas a contar algún chiste que me levante el ánimo?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡A qué otra cosa he llamado!-hablaba animado- ¡además es alegrar a los amigos!

-qué lindo -dice alegre Haruya-

-solo cuéntale el chiste y alégralo, me deprime verlo así -murmuraba entre dientes Akio-

-H-hai-respondía emocionado Tachimukai- llega un niño, y entra en la habitación de sus padres y se los encuentra haciendo un 69, y les dice: ¡Y ME QUEREIS LLEVAR AL PSICOLOGO POR MORDERME LAS UÑAS!

-Hahahahahahahhaa -comenzaba a reírse frenéticamente Fudou- eso dijo Kaze cuando le recomendé que fuera al Psicólogo por sus problemas asexuales

¿Enserio?-pregunto Haruya confundido-¡eres un Maldito degenerado! y tu Tachi ¡que rayos te enseña Tsunami!-grito enojado Haruya

-T-tsunami-san, Bueno, etto yo... Ah?-hablaba muy nerviosamente el chico

-pero si no es mi culpa que Kazemaru acepte la realidad -comenta muy molesto- además si Endou le da o no le da no es mi culpa

-Tachimukai -Haruya hace una pausa- ¿tienes otro chiste menos traumante?

-eso creo -contesta sencillamente- esperen miro en mi librito de chistes

-un libro de chistes, que ingenioso-contesto sarcástico el peli rojo-

-aunque no lo creas ese libro lo encontré en el suelo, cerca de los baños durante una práctica -responde algo asombrado

-creo... creo que ese es mi libro -murmura Fudou-

-con razón-habló Haruya golpeando su frente con el escritorio- ¿acaso lo escribiste tú?

-sí, eso fue hace mucho tiempo…

Esta historia se remonta a varios años pasados, días felices y alegres en donde Fuyuka Hasta ahora iniciaba sus clases de brujería, Kidou aún era virgen y Endou pensaba en balones y no en Kazemaru...

Una época muy feliz para el trasero de los ukes...

-necesito dinero -murmuraba Fudou sentado en una banca mientras que el resto del equipo entrenaba- necesito empezar a ahorrar para mi carrera

Y para empezarle a comprar vaselina al trasero de mi próximamente uke...

-hee... ¿hablando de Kidou? -pregunta Haruna mientras se tentaba a su lado-

-no exactamente -hace una pausa dudando sobre decirle a la pequeña entrometida sobre sus problemas económicos...- es que necesito dinero y no sé cómo ganármelo

-¿has intentado ser asesino a sueldo? -pregunta seleccionando cuidadosamente carreras que sean iguales a la personalidad del calvito-

-sí, ya lo intenté y no me gustó mucho...

Después de media hora llena de proposiciones de carreras llegó una pregunta inquietante.

-Fudou -llama la atención Haruna- ¿tienes traje de gala?

-si -contesta un poco dudoso- ¿por qué la pregunta?

-¿quieres ser humorista o mesero? -pregunta imaginándose a Akio con un trapito en el brazo-

-pues... mi padre era mesero y no le fue muy bien y creo que hacer reír es algo que cada ser humano tiene no? -Haruna lo mira asustada- ¿No?

-eso creo -contesta suspirando- pero creo que para empezar debes escribir chistes de tu estilo -toma su maleta y empieza a buscar algo en ella, hasta encontrarlo- toma

-¿qué es eso? -mira cuidadosamente el libro-

-un cuaderno para que anotes tus chistes y así Ya tengas una rutina para salir al estrellato...

-y fue por eso que tengo una página web en donde me pagan por hacer chistes y es una de las más visitadas a nivel de Sapporo -contesta- chistes verdes cabe resaltar

-tenías q ser Fudou-hablo Nagumo-¡Oye Tachi, deja de leer cochinadas que no sabes en donde pudo estar ese libro!

-¡yo no soy ningún cochino! -gritaba Fudou molesto- además... ¿yo, una persona tan inocente, que haría con eso?

-Bueno, la verdad es que, ah...-hablaba Tachimukai nervioso-yo no soy quien lo lee todas las noches...-susurraba más nervioso todavía

-Solo cállate y di otra costillita pervertida -decía Fudou- quizás a Haruya le guste alguno, o espérate les digo un piropo yaoi -comentaba alegre metiéndose a su web-

-¡deja mi laptop en paz y libre de cochinadas!-gritaba furioso quitándole la "laptop" a Fudou

-no entiendo-hablaba confundido Yuuki-¿desde cuándo Nagumo-san es tan decente?

-¡no me lo recuerdes! -gritaba entrando de nuevo a su estado emo-

-¡un piropo! -gritaba rapándole la laptop- Sentado, agachado, de pie o acostado... Con tal de hacerte sentir bien amado... No me importa que tu trasero termine afectado

-F-Fudou-san!

-¡Maldito Pervertido!-grito Nagumo con una venita de odio-¡Estas corrompiendo al inocente y pequeño niño de Tachi!..

-¿niño?-pregunto Fudou-¿no que esto era un programa para mayores de edad?

-yo... yo soy mayor de edad -dice dudoso-

-¿lo eres o no lo eres? -pregunta Fudou picándole el ojo a su compañero de radio-

-¿cuánto le falta 16 para ser 18?-pregunto dudoso (?)

-pues si yo tengo 18 y tú 16 quiere decir que te voy a cortar esta llamada Wuajajajaja (?) -cuelga el teléfono- ¿fui malo?

-si colgarle al novio de la persona q nos pasa las mejores revistas Hard yaoi es malo, no ¿cómo crees?-pregunto sarcástico el peli rojo-

-Ohh mierda -comienza a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared- soy un idiota, soy un idiota, y Haruya el idiota lo es más que yo

...

-Nagumo? -lo mira seriamente- ¿aún estas con vida?

-para morir hay que vivir-hablo "emomente" el peli rojo-¿porque la vida es tan injusta con los justos?-pregunto con cascaditas en sus ojos-¡ni un chiste Bueno!

-antes de recibir una llamada dime que sucedió con Suzuno -comenta mirándolo seriamente-

-pues, anoche, sucedió la peor cosa del mundo Fudou!-lloraba histéricamente Nagumo-

-ya... ya... -le consentía el tulipán (?)- a veces los semes tenemos malos días... ¿qué te pasó?

-anoche sentí, lo que era, y, asad asdf asf y después el wuaaaa-hablaba Nagumo llorando

-Que mierda dices -lo jala del tulipán- ¿te volvieron uke?, ¿por qué te golpeó?

-¡Sí y si!-chillaba abrazándose al Seme Pervertido de su amigo- ¡hay mi tulipán!

-bueno, te violaron -comenta algo triste por la situación de su amigo- ¿pero el puño era necesario?

-ah es que esto me lo hice con la puerta esta mañana-respondió inocentemente-

-eres idiota -le miraba serio- tu eres seme cariño, no debes dejar de serlo

-mira quién habla-respondió sarcástico-yo sé que tu también fuiste uke de Kidou ñaca, ñaca (?)

-eso no me lo recuerdes -dice con un aura melancólica-

-oye entra una llamada, ¿contestas tu o yo?-pregunto tocando con el dedo el botoncito de color verde que muy rara vez brillaba

-Hola, estas en el cartel de Inazuma -murmura algo triste- ¿quién llama?

-Sonríe Nagumo, yo existo-

-jaja ¿quién es el chistosito de la línea?-pregunto Nagumo con el ceño fruncido

-¿acaso no me recuerdas idiota? -dice molesto- y tu Fudou, ¿tampoco sabes quién soy yo?

-un loco fetichista que gusta de los niños o jóvenes ya que es pedófilo y se los lleva a su cama con la excusa de que de esa manera obtendrán lo que realmente quieren, y si no caen así. Los droga con un dulce llamado "sabor orégano" que deja retardos mentales y por esa razón yo y Nagumo somos tan Pervertidos-pregunto infantilmente

-eh... ¿no?-respondieron del otro lado

-uff entonces no eres Kageyama, nuestro estúpido jefe-

-si te oye te viola -dice irónico- les doy una pista...

Soy prácticamente tu hijo calvito, te ayudo con los deberes de la casa ya que me dejas vivir en ella, me recomendaste varias vaselinas y Haruya me da varios hard yaoi, y gracias a ellos mi adorable uke le duele el trasero más que antes -dice algo alegre-

-¡Eres el cartero!-respondió feliz de la vida Fudou-¡como estas Juan! hace mucho que no hablamos

-¡oh es verdad, tengo una nueva revista para ti!-respondió Nagumo igual de alegre-

-son tan idiotas -contesta cabreado de la vida- ¡soy Tsurugi malditos estúpidos de...!

-ahhh~ -dicen al unísono-

-me debes la renta de este mes -dice algo molesto-

-Nagumo y Fudou no se encuentran, por favor deje su mensaje después del tono, ehmm... piii?-

-¡No seas idiota Nagumo, sé que eres tú! ¡Además esto es la radio!-respondió mas cabreado todavía- ¡pero tranquilos! no vine a eso…

-para que viniste o llamaste o como se diga -murmura Haruya-

-necesito el dinero o quiero aparecer en el programa -dice como si hablara del trasero de su novio-

-estas en el programa, ¡así que aprovecha mocoso!-hablo Fudou desinteresado-

-Vez Tenma, te dije que algún día seria famoso (?)-aparentemente gritaba Tsurugi-

-¿por eso debes gritar? -contesta furioso-

-no todos los días puedes llamar al cartel Inazuma sin que te responda la contestadora-hablo desinteresadamente el otro-

-si claro, lo único que te digo es que me das ese dinero o les digo a las directoras de este pinche radio que no te paguen tu sueldo y me lo den a mí -grita de nuevo haciendo reír a Nagumo-

-Vaya Fudou, debiéndole al cartero, eso ni yo me lo creo-respondió burlonamente el peli rojo, haciendo que una venita de odio empezara a mostrarse en Fudou-

-Eso es verdad, quien diría que el gran Fudou Akio le debe a un pequeñín de preparatoria -murmura divertido Tsurugi-

-¡no quiero contar un puto chiste! -grita fulminando al teléfono con la mirada-

-no seas grosero, estas en la radio -murmura Fudou golpeando su cara- ¿es que mi vida no puede ser normal?

-a ver, tus antecedentes según la frikipedia eran beber, drogarte y coger todo lo que tuviera piernas y fuera una fémina-dice Nagumo enumerando con sus dedos cada cosa que leía de la sagrada internet- ahora, después de haber tenido sexo hasta con tu madre, eres gay y conduces una radio junto con alguien igual de anormal a ti y.. . ¡OIGAN QUIEN ESCRIBIO ESTO!

-eso te pasa por leer todo al pie de la letra-murmura Akio mirando sus dedos desinteresadamente-

-no solo eso-hablaba Tsurugi-¿no han leído lo que dice sobre los demás?-pregunto algo interesado

-tal vez deberíamos leerlo-hablo Nagumo buscando los perfiles de los demás-

- pero pon una canción, es seguro que si leemos todo al pie de la letra sobre los perfiles de nuestros amigos (?) nos demandan.-responde sabiamente Fudou-

-es muy cierto -dice Nagumo- ¡pero yo escojo la canción! -exclama emocionado-

-¿cuál quieres? -pregunta Tsurugi-

-me voy a poner emo -murmura Haruya- se de Miku Hatsune... Can't I Even Dream? Así que espero que les guste

-wow... -murmura Fudou algo divertido- esa canción es muy Kazemaru, así que empecemos con él...

**"Yo desesperadamente te estoy buscando**

**Incluso deje ir todo lo que yo poseía**

**El viento sopla como si cortara mis oídos**

**Mi cuerpo congelado no siente nada más que dolores"**

-Kazemaru Ichirouta-hablaba Nagumo-

-Ohh sí, nuestro amado emo del equipo, dícese del chico con apariencia más asexual que vas a conocer en tu vida, su cabello es largo y sedoso muy lindo para ser de hombre, si se pregunta porque corre tan rápido es porque siempre lo intentaban violar así que he allí su velocidad… -hace una pausa-

Su ojo tapado tiene siempre sombras y otros arreglos que no se pudo quitar de la noche anterior, y si se preguntan quién fue el primero en violárselo fue el "goleador de fuego", alias el golpeador de fuego… Si Endou Mamoru llega a leer esto, es "mentira"

"**Estoy aquí**

**Es muy doloroso**

**Mi corazón está lleno de dolor**

**Si me tropiezo cuando corro**

**Ya nunca podré regresar"**

-bueno, ya dejando a mi amigo emo -Fudou hace una pausa- seguimos con su cabeza hueca de pareja, Endou Mamoru

-oh Endo-hablo Nagumo-ex-capitán del equipo raimon y..

-ese tonto-interrumpió Tsurugi- mi "querido entrenador" es un tonto con cara de idiota

-¿eso es posible?-pregunto Nagumo observando a Fudo

-no, no-respondió Fudo callando al peli rojo-déjalo que se desahogue

-Es ex-capitán del equipo raimon y ahora su nuevo entrenador, lleva una bendita bandana en su cabeza TODO EL TIMEPO, ¿es que nunca la lava o qué?, me eh enterado de buena fuente que le puso los cuernos a Kazemaru con Natsumi Raimon, a lo que el asexuado ese lo dejo sin sexo, sin cama y mucho menos sin comida por un mes, lo hubieran visto con indigestión todo el mes en el que comió en la casa de esa-comento con gracia

"**Estoy aquí**

**Llévame de aquí**

**Mi príncipe**

**¿Acaso no puedo soñar?"**

-siguiendo con el repertorio de frustrados -comienza a decir Haruya mirando la frikipedia- es hora del mal en persona

-Fudou...

-no Tsurugi, no es el calvo, es del jefe que te ha querido violar -se escucha los insultos que decía por lo bajo

-¡señoras y señores el siguiente es el golpeador estrella, Goenji Shuuya!

-¿cómo que calvo?-rezongo Fudo-que conste que solo me falta cabello-agrego molesto mientras comía una banana

-claro-respondieron los otros dos al unisón

-mejor, a ver que dice…

**En la lluvia que penetra mis ojos**

**Yo finjo estar feliz con una sonrisa**

**Estoy aquí**

-está por edades -se aclara la garganta- en su etapa de preparatoria antes de conocer al bipolar se agarraba al emo que ahora es pareja de Mamoru, pero luego de ver al lobito violable se volvieron pareja...

-¿y qué paso con el seitei en la universidad? -pregunta Fudou agarrando su mohicano intentando que creciera

-revelaron su más oscuro secreto... dijeron que amaba las tinturas, el cabello lacio de Terumi y el tener aretitos gays... -luego de haber dicho esto los tres se parten de la risa-

-con que a eso se debe su transformación-murmuraba interesadamente Fudo

-No solo eso-prosiguió Nagumo- al parecer el sector 5 fue el único que lo acepto con gustos raros y todo, y al haber sido Toramaru el que revelo su secreto, lo abandono después de una noche de pasión (?), se convirtió en el todo poderoso Mister-soccer y juro acabar con lo más preciado para el pequeño peli azulado

"**Es desbordante**

**Sigo cargando con este amor**

**Si mis gritos no llegan hacia ti**

**Es completamente indigno"**

-¿puedo preguntar una cosa? -dice Kyousuke a los dos

-pregunta -contestan los dos-

-¿cómo supieron que el idiota del seitei casi me... uhh... viola? -apenado pregunta

-yo... no se -alza los hombros- y no fue casi... fue una noche de placer -Fudou se cae de la silla debido a la risa

-...-

-la verdad es que el pervertido este se la pasa espiándote para prevenir que vendas nuestro yaoi a locas pervertidas-hablo Nagumo señalando a su amigo-¿no te has sentido observado?

-ehhh -suspira- y yo que creí que eran violadores que querían mi delicioso cuerpo y solo eras tú, un pelón idiota que si se pelea con su novio no tiene vida social

**Estoy aquí**

**Llévame de aquí**

**Mi príncipe**

**¿Acaso no puedo soñar?**

-… ¿y cómo vienes a juzgarme?-le reclamo el mohicano-vas por el mismo camino

-¿a q-que t-te refieres? -pregunta dudoso-

-Kyosuke-kun, ¿porque te demoras tanto?-pregunto una voz a lo lejos

-¿decías?-pregunto Fudou divertido

-ehhh -Tsurugi se despega un poco de su celular- ¡estoy hablando con Fudou y Nagumo!

-¡OH! -grita Matsukaze- diles que saludes y que gracias por la vaselina

-oye, noche de huesitos y sigues sin contarnos un chiste-le recordaba el peli rojo-¡oh! y dile que de nada, después de todo él fue quien me recomendó "secreto en la montaña"

-ahora entiendo porque en halloween pidió que nos vistiéramos de vaqueros -suspira- pervertido...

-mejor dejemos hasta ahí-sugirió Nagumo-sigamos hablando de nuestros queridos amigos y ¿por qué no?, hablemos del afeminado de Afuro para recordar viejos tiempos

-¿como cuando llamo?-pregunto Fudo

-¿eh hizo un escándalo por teléfono?-le siguió Tsurigi

-Y porque llamara mañana para noches de necia-completo Tenma

-Orale, ¿y a qué horas llegaste?-pregunto Fudo interesado

-ya q Kyosuke-kun esta taaaan ocupado, decidi acompañarle-respondió con una hermosa sonrisa, que ninguno de nuestros locutores pudo ver

-no pregunten...

"…**¿Acaso no puedo soñar?"**

-¿enserio?-Preguntaron los tres sorprendidos-

-La excusa era el echo de la muerte de su hermano, pero como hemos podido ver, Atsuya vivo-Nagumo Hizo una pausa-lo que en realidad sucedía era que…

¡Paff cuchhhhhh Zassss!

"Lo sentimos, la transmisión al aire ha sido cortada debido a que nuestros 2 idiotas favoritos quebrantaron la regla de ¡menores-de-edad-no!" "

"vale aclarar que a ninguna de las dos productoras les molesta la pareja yaoi de TsurugixTenma es genial *o*"

"hasta mañana, y por favor yaoisen el mundo mientras tanto"

* * *

><p><em>Pelón:esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo si no bueno, que se le hace<em>

_Tulipán:¿como no les va agustar? ¡Nuestro ingenio supera los limites! ùwú _

_Pelón: es cierto, xD les deseamos un Feliz Año Nuevo que la pasen muy bien! ;3_

_Tulipán: ¡Que coman mucho!...¡Pero no engorden! ¡Hagan ejercicio! es bueno para la salud =w=_

_Pelón:ya-ne!_


	5. Viernes: Noche de necias

_Pelón: ¡por la *** por primera vez escribimos un capitulo y lo subimos al mismo día!_

_Tulipán: ¡Si demasiado impresiónate!, ¿pero sabes que lo es aún más?¡Que no nos hayamos demorado tanto!_

_Pelón: ¡si, eso es cierto!_

_Tulipán: ¡Sin más el cap!_

.

-buenas noches señoras y señores, ¡hoy es el mejor día del cartel de Inazuma! -hace una pausa mientras oprime el botón de los redobles- hoy es~...

-¡noche de necias! -gritan al mismo tiempo-

-Hoy tendremos a las chicas y chicos más necios que hay en Inazuma Town-continua Nagumo con emoción en su voz-recuerden, solo mayores de 18 años... ¡Pero si llama algún menor, deben decir que: tienen cedula y beben y fuman, y, y, y todo lo que haga alguien como nosotros!

-¡si, con tal de que suban el rating de esta cosa llamada emisora está bien! -hace una pausa- hoy en la universidad a Nagumo y a mí nos pidieron un autógrafo, ¿saben lo genial que es eso?

-¡Es bueno saber que la gente nos aprecia!

-¡gracias gente! -dice levantándose de su silla-

-¿qué haces?

-yo... ehm, etto -suspira- me emocioné un poco

-lo puedo notar-una gota bajo por su nuca-pero ya, basta de agradecimientos, empecemos con las llamadas ¿quieres?

-está bien señor tulipán -regresa a su asiento y oprime el botoncito- ¡hola~ estas en el cartel de Inazuma!

-¡los amamos! -gritan desde el teléfono- y queremos ser necios hoy (?)

-espera, yo reconozco esa voz...-susurro el peli rojo mientras rascaba su barbilla-es como algo afeminada

-si muy uke -le sigue Fudou- ¿Afuro?

-¡el mismo! -dice sonriente- Atsuya está durmiendo así que aproveché a llamar junto a mis dos amigos, los cuales por su culpa y la de la frikipedia se pelearon con sus novios

-¡Que viva frikipedia!-grita Nagumo levantándose de su asiento-

-siéntate-le reclama el otro jalándolo de vuelta-es bueno tenerte de vuelta mi querido afeminado, ¿cómo te fue en tu noche de pasión?

-si te refieres a que me tuve que disfrazar de maid y decirle amo a mi UKE toda la noche, entonces bien…-hace una pausa- ¡YO SOY EL SEME Y TUVE QUE USAR FALDITA POR TODA LA NOCHE!

-que humillante, es horrible ser tu

-Tranquilo, a todo seme le tocara ser uke en al menos una ocasión -le respondía Nagumo de manera tranquila-

-¡Eso Nagumo! ¡Tú si sabes!-se escuchaba al fondo

-¡Los ukes mandan!

-¿quiénes son los idiotas de atrás? -pregunta Akio-

-¡adivina! -contestan al mismo tiempo-

-uhh... Kazemaru -murmura Haruya- y... y...

-no se -Fudou interviene- debe ser el hermano de Terumi o algo así

-dios me libre-respondían la voz misteriosa-

-ya quisieras tu tener un hermano como yo

-¿celoso impulsivo que usa vestido para su uke? -comentaba el peli azulado- yo creo que no

-cállense los dos -gritaba el afeminado del vestido-

- bueno, ¿saben o no saben? -pregunta Ichirouta algo aburrido-

-no sabemos -responden al mismo tiempo-

-su voz es algo gay es por eso que nos confundimos -murmura el pelón-

-¡Oigan!-respondían los tres del otro lado-

-ya quisieran ustedes tener una voz tan profunda y melodiosa como la mía, con ella he conquistado a más de una chica-hablaba la "voz"-

-ah…-respondían los dos al unisón-¡Fubuki!

-¡claro como no se me ocurrió! -Fudou se golpea la cabeza con su mano- él se la pasaba conquistando chicas para causarle celos al golpeador de fuego

-bueno si –suspira- llamamos aquí para ser necios (?) así que nos ponen a suspirar o nos ponen a gemir –decía seriamente-

-¡esa es la actitud Fubuki! –Apoyaban los otros dos-

-woo Shiro -se escuchaba algo de sorpresa en la voz de Nagumo- jamás creí que fueras tan directo…

-es lo que produce tanto dolor traseral-aseguro Afuro con una sonrisa

-Eso no te lo podemos asegurar nosotros -Fudou suspira- por algo somos los que despertamos con una sonrisa al otro día

-¡pero a veces debemos ceder! -dice Haruya apoyando a los ukes-

-¿estás diciendo que alguna vez debemos ser ukes para complacer a nuestros ukes que en ese momento serian semes para que por lo menos sientan que nosotros los compadecemos por lo duro que somos con ellos y su lindo trasero, cuando en realidad es lo que más nos gusta como tú con el sadomasoquismo?-pregunto el otro observándolo con una ceja alzada y en su mirada detonaba la frase "a ti que bicho te pico"-

-ehm… ¿sí?

-¿es en serio lo que estás diciendo...?

-pues...

-¿aceptarías que Fuusuke te diera de la manera en la cual tú le das, de perrito, secretaria, mantis religiosa y un pocotón de posiciones más que te has inventado en estos años de relación con él? -respira y luego se queda esperando la respuesta que le daría su amigo peli rojizo-

-…-

-¿sabes qué? fundare un grupo llamado "Los semes mandan y Tú te aguantas"-una sonrisa surco sus labios, ¡que genial idea!

-¡Oigan!-escucharon los reclamos de los ukes-

-¡Yo me quiero unir! -Afuro parecía ser el único emocionado-

-¡ya somos dos miembros, si quieren nos pueden buscar en los grupos de Face! -exclamaba orgulloso el pelón, ignorando olímpicamente al tulipán que le secreteaba cosas a los ukes-

-¿Nagumo-Kun... acaso te volteaste para el otro lado? -pregunta Afuro algo confundido-

-¿QUE?-pregunto algo impresionado Fudou-¿¡NO ME DIGAS QUE SERAS TU EL QUE GIMIRA ESTA NOCHE!

-¿YO?-ahora era el peli rojo quien preguntaba no impresionado, si no asustado-¡YA QUISIERAS PERVERTIDO! Cof, cof-regulo su voz-solo les daba concejos a los 2 ukes de la línea para cuando tú les hicieras preguntas obscenas

-esta... bien -contesta algo extrañado-

-¿por qué crearon una temática para cada día?, digo, es que es extraño que hablen tanta basura diferente en seis días de la semana -dice Kazemaru aburrido-

-yo lo apoyo-le siguió Fubuki-es decir, empiezan con algo y terminan hablando estupideces, es más, dudo que hagamos algo hoy

-¡eso no puede ser!-Afuro le quito el teléfono los dos ukes-¡por favor! ¡Fudou querido de mi corazón! (?) ¡Dime que me salvaras de la monótona vida de la sociedad, y nos corromperás esta noche!

-lamento decirte mi querido y afeminado Afuro, que... ¡sí!-soltó emocionado levantándose de su asiento-solo que este retrasado mental de aquí dice que no quiere dañarle la mente a los niños así que antes dará un anuncio

-Noche de necias acaba de comenzar-hablo el peli rojo-si eres menor de edad no nos hacemos responsables por lo que puedas oír y... ¿¡Como que retrasado mental!

-acéptalo -dicen los cuatro al unísono-

-hasta los ukes saben que es cierto -Fudou sonríe- el primero en gemir es... ¡Afuro!

-antes explica la temática-le regaño Afuro-

-jugaremos a fantasías sexuales, la pregunta es ¿cuál es la tuya mi querido Aphrodit?

-yo... uhm, cuando era uke me gustaba hacerlo en el ascensor -dice algo apenado-

-¡Cuenta, cuenta!-los otros 2 ukes le hacían barra-

-¿cuantas veces lo hiciste allí?-pregunto Fudou más que interesado

-pues creo que unas 30 veces antes de conocer a Atsuya... desde ese momento yo dejé mis vagabunderías para dedicarme solo al hogar -su voz se notaba algo apagada mientras decía eso entre susurros- ahora lo hacemos en el baño y en los vertieres y en...

-woo... -Fubuki y Kazemaru dicen asombrados-

-todavía no puedo creer que mi hermano es uke-susurraba Shiro

-yo no puedo creer que Fudou no haya dicho nada aun-le sigue Kazemaru

-es que el Pervertido este salió por una caja de pañuelos... Le sangra la nariz-les contesto desinteresadamente el peli rojo- sé que me va a matar pero, ¡Kazemaru!-llamo

-H-hai

-¿Cuál es el fetiche que más te gusta? y ¿para quién lo usaste?, eso implica por qué-pregunto con una sonrisa pervertida formándose en sus labios, lástima que nadie pudo verla-

-yo etto... fue... una noche de aniversario con Endou, él me había pedido disculpas por lo del desliz que tuvo con la zorra de Natsumi -suspira- así que yo para demostrarle que lo había perdonado esa noche usé un traje de sacerdotisa sexi... y... y... y lo hicimos muchas veces y ¡ya!

-¿Sacerdotisa sexi?-preguntaron los otros dos

-¡Oh! ¡Y con el golpeador de Fuego!.. ¿Nunca, nunca?-le pico el peli rojo, sabiendo lo que podría suceder-

-pues... eso sucedió hace muchos años y la verdad es que no duramos mucho -contestó sin acordarse del asesino de osos... el cual estaba siendo sostenido por Afuro-

-¿cuánto duraron? -pregunta Fudou uniéndose a la conversación-Maldito, no me esperaste

-éramos unos niños... fueron tres años...

-¿tres años?-pregunto Shiro entre dientes

-pruuuuu

-¿que te sucede Nagumo?-pregunto el de corte mohicano posicionando una de sus manos en la espalda del otro-

-tengo un mal presentimiento de esto-respondió no muy convencido- creo que es hora de poner una canción

_"La siguiente canción es Spice de Len Kagamine... el chico Shouta de Vocaloid *o*"_

_"*o* el que Kaito se viola por las noches"_

**Despierta el teléfono al llegar la madrugada  
>Una voz me pregunta ¿en dónde y con quién estoy?<br>Siempre he hecho lo que quiero no respondo nunca nada  
>Para mi hacer el amor solo es diversión<strong>

-yo solo llevo 2 años...-volvió a repetir con el mismo tono-

-Shiro tranquilízate-le rogaba Afuro muy asustado

-¡2 AÑOS! ¡Maldito asexuado!-grito para lanzarse encima de Kazemaru, provocando que los dos locutores solo escucharan los sonidos sordos de la pelea

-éramos muy jóvenes -exclamaba el otro moviendo sus piernas para evitar que el asesino de osos lo terminara matandol- ¡no creo que lo nuestro fuera tan tierno y sentimental que lo suyo!... ¡éramos solo sexo y diversión y ya!

-la cagó -susurraron al unisón los de la radio-

-¡Shiro por favor! ¡No mates a Kazemaru aquí en la sala!-intentaba inútilmente, Terumi, de separarlos-¡Atsuya me mata si ve sangre en la alfombra!

-¿qué haces Fudou?-pregunto interesado el peli rojo-

-le llamo a Endo para que encienda su radio y escuche esto, deberías hacer lo mismo con Goenji-

-oh, ¡claro!

**Pero contigo es tan diferente  
>Solo quisiera tenerte a ti<br>"Y al fin sentir que entre tú y yo hay una conexión"**

-¡Shiro aunque nos amaramos las cosas resultaron mal! -se tira al suelo para evitar que un inmenso florero cayera en su cara- ¡además tres años no son mucho tiempo!, ustedes llevan dos y de seguro nunca han discutido, al igual que nosotros jamás lo hicimos...ah… éramos tan felices

-¡CUIDADO! -grita Terumi y luego el sonido de otro florero los preocupa-

-¿están bien?

-¡muere maldito emo!

-Goenji por favor contesta, eres el único que puede detener esto-chillaba el pobre de Nagumo-

-¿Goenji? ¡Mejor llama a la policía! ¡Y la morgue! ¡Pronto la necesitaremos!-sugería Fudou, oprimiendo los botones del teléfono de la estación-

**Hay una especia intensa en mi interior  
>"Quiero que memorices ese sabor<br>Hasta que por fin sea yo tu única gran adicción  
>Que me necesites Ven siénteme"<strong>

-¡Endou sabe esto! -grita Kazemaru detrás del asexual seme- y el me perdonó, si él puede tú también

-¡maldito! -grita de nuevo-

-¡no me mates! -grita Ichirouta desafiando la estupidez de Mamoru- Shuu-kun se quedaría sin mejor amigo

-...-

-...-

-...-

-mierda...-susurro Afuro rompiendo el silencio

-¡AHORA SI TE MUERES!

-¡AHHHHHH!-gritaron al unisón Kazemaru y Terumi-

-¡AHHHHHH!-grito Nagumo-

-¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!-grito… ¿Fudou?-

"**quiero verte ahora en persona, no solo por teléfono  
>Todavía quieres probarme otra vez<br>Pero, sabes no conseguirás mas que nadie  
>Tratas de agarrar mi corazón"<strong>

-oye emo... ¿es que la estupidez del capitán es pegadiza?... ¡¿cómo te atreves a decir eso al frente del novio de tu ex-novio?

-además si él se demora en llegar o le cancela una cita a Fubuki, ¿a quién crees que va a querer matar?

-¿¡querer!-pregunto Afuro mientras sujetaba el teléfono-¡Justo ahora lo está haciendo!

-¡está bien! -respondió Fudou-¡ya he conseguido ayuda!

-¿así?-preguntaron interesados todos

-¡Así es!-les afirmo-¡porque justo en la línea tenemos a Shuuya Goenji!

-¡Goenjiiiii! -grita Kazemaru siendo jalado del cabello por el peli plateado- ¡dile a tu novio que no me mato! ¡aun soy joven y quiero vivir!

-cof cof-se escucha que alguien carraspea y todos se detienen, nadie se queja y solo el sonido de Fubuki respirando agitadamente era lo único que irrumpe el silencio-…¿Fubuki… te sientes mejor?

-Bueno...-susurro Fubuki algo pensativo-ya no me siento tan enojado-suelta el cabello de Kaze, provocando que este caiga y se golpee la cabeza-

"**te quiero  
>Es lo que todos dicen<br>Es la técnica que utilicé en ti  
>En el juego del amor<br>Que yo nunca puedo perder"**

-¿Goenji? -pregunta Kazemaru acariciándoce la cabeza-

-¿eso fue todo? -pregunta Fudou desanimado-

-...-

-...-

-no lo creo -contesta Nagumo-

-¡Tu estupida copia de Goku en estado sayayin! ¡ME MENTISTE!-gritaba histérico Fubuki-

-¿porque señala la radio?-le pregunto Afuro al peli azulado

-déjalo-le respondió este-mientras que no me golpee a mí, todo está bien

-¿cómo que te he mentido? -pregunta molesto- yo nunca lo he hecho

-fuerte~ -canturrean los locutores interesados-

-¡solo déjenlos pelear mientras Kazemaru se limpia los mordiscos! -Terumi suspira fuertemente-

-¡Pues no se en que! ¡Pero aun así me mentiste!-le reclamo a punto del llanto-¡Y que tengas la culpa de todo, Me hace sentir mejor!

-¡Sabia que esto sucedería!-le siguió el otro-¡Vamos Si-chan, que solo fue sexo y diversión! ¡Contigo voy enserio! ¡¿Que eso no cuenta? ¡Además…! -agrego- ¡Tú eres mejor en la cama!

-¿¡QUE!-se escuchó un grito proveniente posiblemente del baño

**"A pesar de todo ello yo todavía no sé qué es el amor  
>Solo imagino lo que podría ser para mí<br>Pero si es ¿Por qué es doloroso?  
>Sin ello yo sé que estoy mejor"<strong>

-ah~-volvieron a canturrear los locutores conmovidos

-prefirió dejar el sexo de lado por el amor verdadero-Nagumo sonreía como idiota

-y por mejor sexo-agrego el otro

-¿cómo que ese idiota bipolar es mejor que yo en la cama? -Kazemaru estaba totalmente rojo de la ira- ¡eso no fue lo que me dijiste gjsdaksdhfd!

-¡NO PROVOQUES TU MUERTE! -grita Afuro luego de taparle la boca al otro-

-¿enserio?-pregunto Shiro esperanzado

-así es mi querido Shi-pooh

-Te amo Shuu-chan

-Y yo a ti, así que ahora, recuérdame porque deje que llamaras a esa estación y hazme sentir feliz y no arrepentido

**"Hay una especia intensa en mi interior  
>Quiero que memorices este sabor<br>Hasta que por fin sea yo tu única gran adicción  
>Que me necesites ven siénteme"<strong>

-¡Hai! ¡Nagumo!-llamo Fubuki-¡Hazme una pregunta a mí! ¡Gemiré para mi Shuu-chan!

-¿cómo fue la primera vez con el Goku anormal?... más bien gime como lo hiciste esa vez

-¡ahhh~! Shuuya-kun, it-ittai~ ahhh~

-woo, sí que lo hace bien-susurro Nagumo con los ojos como platos

-Demasiado bien diría yo-le siguió Fudou-me pasas otro pañuelo

-b-bueno, nosotros nos despedimos de ustedes mientras seguimos escuchando a Shi-pooh gimiendo

-¡ahhh! ¡M-más duro!

-espero que Suzuno no me mate por esto

-valdrá la pena amigo mío, valdrá la pena…

_Pelón: ¡Kone, te lo dedicamos! (?)_

_Tulipán: Oh sí!... creo que eso lo debimos haber dicho desde el comienzo... pero ya no importa! xD_

_Pelón: XD, esta es nuestra página_ (?) h t t p : / / w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m / p a g e s / L o s – S e m e s – M a n d a n – y – T u – t e – a g u a n t a s / 2 8 5 6 5 4 4 3 1 4 8 3 0 6 2 ? s k = w a l l (unan los espacios y ya)

_Tulipán: ¡hasta la próxima!...y…¡corte!_


	6. Lunes: Noche de Ukes

Pelón: Hola (?) XD

Tulipán: Woo que original Pelón... ¡Te copiare!

Pelón: bueno, esperamos que les guste el fic y dejen reviews!

Tulipán: Muchos, muchos reviews... ¿eso no lo decimos al final?

Pelón: Ya lo dijimos al inicio, ¿algo más que decir?

Tulipán: ¿disfruten?

Pelón: ahhh si, ¡y Atsuya siempre será uke para toda la vida! ¬w¬ eso es todo..

* * *

><p><strong>Noche de Ukes<strong>

Por los pasillos de la inmensa radio… se encontraban dos personas totalmente relajadas, disfrutando de su día libre ya que sus remplazos para el lunes habían llegado… No sabían quien carajos eran los dos pero si eso significaba ir a ver a sus ukes un día más todo estaría bien.

-¿sabes la desilusión que se llevaran al ver que no estamos en casa? -Pregunto Kidou mirando cada uno de los aparatos de los que le había contado su novio-

-no tanta como la que se van a llevar cuando se den cuenta que somos sus remplazos del lunes y que el horario es apto para todo publico -respondió secamente el albino- si llegamos a tener más rating que ellos sé que mi pobre trasero me quedará doliendo por una semana

-¿¡UNA SEMANA! -pregunto impactado Kidou- ¡¿COMO CARAJOS LE HACES PARA QUE NO DURE UN MES?

-¿Que no te llega la pomada que nos manda Midorikawa?

-¿Pomada...?

-si-asintió-esa que es especial para "noches de pasión"

-... lloverá sangre...

-¿acaso Fudou no te la entrega?

-una palabra más y lo madreo al aire...

-¡ohh ya que lo dices! -mira la hora que estaba en el reloj colgado en la pared- ¡en un minuto comenzamos!

-¡¿Es que como es posible que no me entregue esa estúpida pomada? -pensaba en voz alta el de rastas mientras agitaba sus manos desesperadamente

-30 segundos... -susurro el otro-

-¿¡Tanto le cuesta que yo no me queje de dolor!

-10 segundos

-¡Si me la entregara, tal vez tendríamos sexo mas seguido!

-3, 2, 1...

"AL AIRE"

-¡Pero eso si, la próxima vez que me diga "Quiero que hoy seas un lindo y pervertido gatito para darte de comer" No lo volveré a hacer!

Suzuno quedó boqui abierto, y los dos chicos que se encontraban en una sala cualquiera de la radio quedaron fríos... esa voz es exacta a la de Kidou...

-je, je, je bu-buenas no-noches -intentaba saludar el oji azul aun sorprendido por la perversión de su "amigo- hoy es lunes, y mi compañero Superman y yo estaremos hoy en la radio, en vez del amante a las bananas y tulipán...

-¿¡COMO QUE NO LO VOLVERÁS A HACER!-se escucho un grito de fondo mientras el ruido de alguna cosas romperse le acompañaban

-¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE IDIOTA!-respondió el de rastas gritando-¡Y SI! ¡SUZUNO Y YO, SEREMOS SU REEMPLAZO!

-ehm... etto... Kidou-llamo el albino jalando la manga de la camisa, un poco nervioso-

-¿Qué quieres Suzuno, no vez que dejo en abstinencia a Fudou? -pregunto este de lo más normal-

-¡NUNCA LO VAN A HACER, DOS UKES VIOLABLES Y BIPOLARES NO LE GANARAN A DOS SEXYS SEMES QUE TIENEN MUCHOS FANS EN FACEBOOK! -contesto el otro mientras que el pobre de Nagumo lo agarraba-

-¡JA MUCHOS, SI SOLO TIENEN 38! -grito fuertemente mientras que sus mejillas se sonrosaban de la ira que tenía en ese preciso momento-

-estamos al aire...

-si ya sé que eso diremos cuando empiece la hora Suzuno, pero por ahora déjame seguir peleando

-¡FUDOU POR FAVOR, NO ME JALES DEL TULIPAN, SOLO TRATO DE EVITAR QUE COMETAS UNA TONTERIA!

-¡LO HARÉ PORQUE QUIERO, ADEMÁS CREO QUE MI VOZ SE ESCUCHA POR LOS PARLANTES ASÍ QUE ESTOY PROBANDO!

-¿que no entienden que desde que dijo que quiera ser un gatito alimentado estamos al aire?

-...-

-¿Kidou, te encuentras bien?

-se fueron la mitad de mis votos para ser el presidente de la universidad -dijo con un deje de voz- solo por decir al aire que soy un maldito uke masoquista...

-¡NAGUMO PARA PRESIDENTE! -se escucha al coro de semes justo afuera de la cabina-

-tranquilo -el albino posa su mano en el hombro de su decaído amigo-si no votan por ti... los mato

-¡SUZUNO PARA PRESIDENTE! -grito Nagumo para luego ser golpeado por Fudou-

-si que eres idiota -Suzuno solo sonrió por el comentario de su novio y de nuevo le dio unas palmaditas de apoyo a su compañero de cabina-

-¿podemos fingir de nuevo el comienzo?

-sabes que eso quedará de por vida en el resto, pero bueno -alzó los hombros y tomo aire...-

-Hola, bienvenidos a "Cartel Inazuma"-empezó el albino

-Somos Yuuto Kido y Fuusuke Suzuno y hoy seremos sus locutores favoritos en vez de los idiotas de nuestros novios -le siguió el de rastas- Hoy es lunes, lunes de "Ukes Mandan" una noche solo para nosotros

-por cuestiones académicas...

-cof cof* estos dos siempre los castigan hoy cof cof*

-a Nagumo y a Fudou les queda complicado llegar temprano y mirar que idiotez van a decir, pero como nosotros siempre estamos preparados podemos llegar temprano -tomo una bocanada de aire, se había quedado sin el por decir tanto

-¡además hoy es apto para todo público, no diremos pedofilias ni cosas absurdas!

-¡ESE ES EL RAITIN! -se escucho el grito, de nuevo en coro, fuera de la cabina-

-¡Espera Suzuno! -Kidou lo observo fijamente-de cierta manera... tienen razón

-¿por qué están aquí? ¿No deberían estar castigados? -cuestiono Suzuno sin gritar, era ya muy obvio que estos dos desde algún lugar los escuchaban-

-¡SIGAN CON EL PROGRAMA! -exclamaban al unisón-

-idiotas...

-será mejor que prosigamos -prosiguió Kido (?)- muy bien, como les decíamos, podrán llamar menores de edad con una única condición... deben ser Ukes

-¡ukes, ukes everywere! -la voz de Suzuno en ese momento sonó igual a la de una fujoshi enamorada- aquí hay muchos, y si no lo quieren decir, ¡el comando Melvin no lo dirá!

-¿el de los choco krispis?

-no, el helado y el emo en una misión especial están buscando ukes, así que ellos saben sus números... nos marcan o nosotros les marcaremos

-sabes lo difícil que es lograr que llamen a esta mierda de programa-razona el de rastas-¡llamémoslos! ¡Sera muy divertido arruinarles el momento!

-¡el uke que en serio es obvio que es uke! -gritó Nagumo desde la puerta-

-les juro que si no se van se quedan en abstinencia por muuuuucho tiempo -Suzuno golpeó su mano izquierda con la derecha, dándoles a entender la posible paliza que tendrían-

-llamaremos a Kirino Ranmaru...

-¿de donde consiguieron el número?

-¿no supiste que los editores del Diccionario uke patrocinamos un nuevo piano para el señorito Takuto?

-que gente tan inculta, ¡Pero claro! ¡Como el diccionario solo lo leemos los ukes!

-eso es verdad -asentía el albino- pero es que ellos tienen su kamasutra yaoi

-muy cierto-le apoyo el de rastas-volviendo con lo de la llamada a ver...-empezó a marcar los números correspondientes en el teléfono de la estación -esta marcando...

-sigue marcando...

_-/Hola, soy Kirino en este momento no puedo contestarte/..._

-¡ahhh! -se escuchó un grito más parecido a un gemido- ¡quédate quieto Takuto-kun!

-¡no quiero! -exclamo el otro-

-¿ho-hola?

-yo como él, dejo el contestador y sigo con lo que estoy haciendo-responde sorprendido Kidou

-yo como él, golpeo al idiota de Shindou antes de contestas... o también dejaría el contestador-le sigue Suzuno

-¿¡Eh! ¡E-Estoy escuchando!

-que bueno que escuches lo que te decimos pequeño -dijo Suzuno-

-¿tienes tiempo para una pequeña entrevista? -pregunto Yuuto entre risas-

-¡NO, DI QUE NO KIRI-CHAN DE MI ALMA! -grito desde el otro lado de la línea Shindou-

-¡claro que tengo tiempo!

-primera pregunta, ¿quien es el desesperado?-pregunto directamente el albino- ¿tu o tu seme?

- él -gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo-

-¿los dos están necesitados? -pregunto esta vez Kidou-

- si...

-vaya que pareja tan peculiar -Suzuno anotaba en una libreta su respuesta- según el diccionario, es algo raro encontrar a un uke tan, o incluso, mas necesitado que su seme...

-es que la última vez que lo hicimos fue hace un mes -su voz aún sonaba muy delicada y varios suspiros se le escapaban- desde que se motivó por crear una súper mega híper técnica asombrosa no me da ni un beso ni una palmada en el trasero...

-Kiri... yo...

-¡te callas! -gritaron los chicos de la cabina-

-¡estoy sexualmente frustrado desde hace mucho!

-¡Debe ser horrible ser tu!-exclamado impresionado Kidou-¿Ni un beso, enserio?

-¡Que seme tan desagradable!-le siguió Suzuno-yo como tu, lo tiento hasta que no pueda más... dime, ¿has probado el sado-masoquismo?

-querrás decir... ¿tu novio te ha jodido el trasero tan duro y te ha amarrado solo para probar un libro que le dio el entrenador Endou?

-hoo~ Endou-kun le rió el Kamasutra del Yaoi -dijo Kidou contento-

-si preguntan eso... mi respuesta es si

-estúpido Endo -el albino se cruza de brazos-recuerdo cuando Fudou le dio ese libro, Kazemaru no fue a estudiar en casi un mes

-woo~

-creo que el entrenador dijo algo sobre atar y disfrutar -esta vez fue Shindou quien se unió a la conversación- y dijo que un pajarito azul nunca salía de su nido porque esperaba que un pajarito morenito le diera su alimentico

-¿puedes dejar de rimar?

-déjame ser libre así como te dejo agarrarte el cabello en coletas aunque me encante verte con él suelto

-que hermoso *sniff*- el chico de rastas solo pasaba un pañuelo por sus húmedos ojos- ojala Fudou me dijera algo así *sniff*

-lo se -el otro ponía su mano en el hombro de su amigo- lo se, no todos son así

-¡¿QUE CARAJOS QUIERES QUE TE DIGA? ¡¿QUE AMO TUS RASTAS?

-¡CALLATE FUDOU, NO QUIERO QUE SUZU-CHAN ME DEJE EN ABSTINENCIA!

-¡dejen a los dos enamorados opinar algo y si es el caso y quieren hablar atrévanse a entrar a la cabina!

-...-

-...-

-No seas tan cruel Suzuno, mira que los callaste a ambos

-deberías entender que si no quieren estar aquí el lunes, en estos momentos deberían andar adelantando sus proyectos o algo así, pero no, están jodiendo nuestra transmisión porque si

-es que ellos son los dueños de este programa ¿no?

-¿eh? -los dos prestan atención a lo que estaban oyendo, ¿ellos dueños del cartel?- explícate -exigieron a coro-

Bueno -empezó Shindou- yo siempre oigo este programa, además de ser interesante me ayuda mucho en mi relación

-¿como ayudarte? -pregunto interesado Kidou-

-esos idiotas no ayudarían ni a una abuelita a pasar la calle

-¡pues si me ayudan! -contesto confiadamente- ¡A que hacer y no hacer en una relación!

-claro -responden sarcásticamente-

-si hicieran eso, no tendrían problemas cono nosotros -dijo Yuuto señalándose a él y a Suzuno-

-mis compañeros ukes, yo también escucho el cartel y si dan buenos consejos -suspira- ¡NO ME MATEN!

-...-

-¿siguen allí?

-¿sabes que Suzuno?

-¿Que Kido?

-molestar a este tipo de ukes... no es divertido... que disfruten su noche de pasión

-necesitados... -refunfuño el peli blanco antes de colgar- ¿y ahora? ¿a quien le jodemos la vida?

-¡A KURAMA NORIHITO! -grito Fudou desde afuera-

-¿como supiste que él era el siguiente?

-soy tu seme~ -susurro tratando de hacerse pasar por un fantasma-

-bueno, estamos llamando a Kurama...

-¿Hola?

-¿eres Kurama-kun?

-nop, soy Minamisawa. -nadie contestó a lo que dijo el chico de cabello morado- ¿quien eres y porque llamas a mi pequeño?

Soy un acosador que trata de violarlo y ni tu ni nadie podrá detenerme -respondió Suzuno con su tan monótona voz- así que pásamelo enseguida, debo decirle que lo vigilo toda las noches

-si no pusieras esa llamada en vivo en el cartel de inazuma no sabría que eres el novio del que defiende los caza-infieles -dijo en un tono igual de monocromático que el de Suzuno-

-¿si ya sabias que éramos nosotros, para que preguntas?-pregunto en tono de "dah" el otro-

-es que quería saber con que estupidez me saldrían, definitivamente, son tal para cual

-¡lo sabía!, ¡mi sexy cubito de hielo y yo somos compatibles!, ¡yo soy la llama que enciende tu interior mi vida! -gritaba desde afuera Haruya totalmente enamorado-

-¿Suzuno... estás... vivo? -Kidou lo picaba con una ramita que muy de seguro Fudou ya había utilizado anteriormente-

-es muy deprimente que me digan que soy tal para cual con el idiota de mi novio

-¿entonces por qué no han terminado? -preguntó Minamisawa divertido-

-por-por-porque y-yo l-lo a-a-amo

-¡LO ESCUCHARON! ¡ME AMA A MI, EL GRAN NAGUMO HARUYA! ¡EN TU CARA AFURO, TE DIJE QUE ESTE DÍA LLEGARÍA!

-¡FELICIDADES IDIOTA, ACABAS DE DEJAR EN RIDÍCULO A TU NOVIO CON TU ESCÁNDALO! ¡QUE DISFRUTES TU PRÓXIMO DOLOR DE TRASERO!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

-que idiotas son -comenzó a reírse Kidou, para que luego se uniera Suzuno, dejando a los tres semes impactados-

-¿por qué te ríes Suzu-chan?...

-aló -dijeron en la línea- Minamisawa dijo que me necesitaba alguien en el teléfono

-hola Kurama~ -dijeron los cuatro mayores al unisón-

-eh... ¿Hola?

-somos del Cartel Inazuma y estamos llamando a los ukes de Inazuma Town para joderles la vida con nuestras preguntas

-¿Podemos entrevistarte?-pregunto el albino directamente

-un "¿QUE?" para si y un "DE NIGUNA MANERA" para... para si también

-ehh?

-¡eso también es un sí! -grito Kidou totalmente divertido, su hermana lo traumó tantas veces cuando le preguntaba sobre sus noches de pasión con Akio... ahora... esa sensación de ser usado solo para diversión de los demás la pasaría a los ukes junior-

-¿entrenador Kidou...? ¿Realmente es usted?

-¡trauma, trauma everywhere! -murmuraba Suzuno con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro- ¿sabes lo divertido que es ser traumado a los quince años por la hermana del novio de tu mejor amigo?

-no.

-esto será algo parecido

-y-yo-susurraba nervioso-tengo miedo...

-deberías -asentían los dos al unisón- pero ya contestaste y ahora responde nuestra primera pregunta

-¿tiene que ver con mi vida sexual?

-no~

- tiene que ver con tu vida sexual

-¡Lo sabia!

-Suzuno, ¡debiste dejarlo vivir engañado hasta que le hiciéramos la pregunta!

-lo hubiera sospechado desde un principio, idiotas

-somos ukes -dijeron al unisón-

-¿cuando fue tu primera vez? -preguntó Suzuno-

-en la casa de Atsushi-kun

-¿cuando le diste tu primer regalo a Minamisawa? -pregunto esta vez Kidou-

-luego de un entrenamiento lo fui a recoger, cumpliríamos un mes y le regale una caja de chocolates

-¿Y la noche de pasión? ¿No?

-si, fue justo ese día

-vaya, es bueno saber que por lo menos todavía se sigue la tradición de "Cumpleaños feliz"-canto Suzuno

-"te deseamos a ti" -le siguió Kidou

-"cumpleaños amado"

-"cumpleaños feliz."

-"por favor... que no nos duela tanto el trasero" -finalizaron juntos mientras se escuchaban aplausos al fondo-

-¿me van a preguntar algo más?

-eres el primer uke que no se avergüenza de decir eso -dijo Kido-

-aunque si hablamos de poses...

-¡ha!, creo que debo colgar... mi... ¡ah si! mi perro me llamó para que lavara la loza mientras escucho a mi gato maullar

-¡Fui yo quien invento esa excusa! -le reclamaba el de rastas parándose enojado de su asiento-

-¡YO LE CREO, LA USO MUCHAS VECES CONMIGO!

-y Fudou como idiota caía... siempre -recordaba el oji rojo con nostalgia-

-¡VE A UNA MALDITA CANCIÓN Y YA! -grito Fudou recordando como veía que el gato de Kidou maullaba afinado-

_.  
><em>

_"La siguiente canción es Wakaba - Ashita, Boku wa Kimi ni Ai ni Iku, la ending de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi... La obsesión de Pelón últimamente"_

_.  
><em>

"**Ya no me conformo con solo amarte  
>ya no me es suficiente con solo anhelarte"<strong>

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE ESTAN PENSANDO? -Fudou entro finalmente a la cabina de grabación, golpeando la puerta fuertemente en el momento-

-¡NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO A VENIR Y JODER EL PROGRAMA! -contratacó Kidou molesto-

-¡TU LO HICISTE EL PRIMER DIA! ¡¿RECUERDAS? ¡¿CUANDO LLAMASTE POR TUS ESTUPIDOS GOGLES?

-¡NADIE TE DIO DERECHO A ESCONDERLOS JUNTO AL LATIGO Y TODO LO DEMAS!

"**Me enamoré perdidamente de ti  
>con solo recordarlo hoy siento<br>el aroma de ese gran atardecer  
>tu hermosa voz y tu forma de reír"<strong>

-Hola Suzuno -saludo alegremente Nagumo, pasando de largo a los demás- Lo hacen bien –sonrió-

-¿Tu crees?

-nada mal mi lindo Fuusuke -lo abrazó fuertemente-

-gracias por el apoyo

-gracias por no golpearme

"**Me enamoré perdidamente de ti  
>y nunca se lo dije a alguien<br>recuerdo lo felices que éramos juntos  
>tu voz y tu forma de hablar<strong>

-¡ADIMETE QUE TE GUSTO!

-¡NO LO PIENSO ADMITIR!

-será mejor separarlos antes de que algo malo ocurra -el albino se soltó del abrazo- no quiero que pase algo como lo de hace un momento

-¿Cuando inicio la transmisión? -pregunto con una ceja alzada el peli rojo

-¡DIME QUE ME AMAS!

-¡NO LO HARE!

-uhm... creo que aprendí de ustedes muy bien a hacer parecer las cosas bien cuando el idiota del lugar la caga

"**Este sentimiento de soledad  
>esta cambiando a uno de amor<br>como no entiendo la gran diferencia  
>mi corazón se destroza cada vez más"<strong>

Mientras Suzuno agarraba de los goggles y su cabello a Kidou el pobre de Nagumo agarraba del mechón y la camisa a su querido amigo…

-¡Suéltame! ¡No vez que dañas mi perfecto peinado!

-Cállate Akio –le grito su pareja sacándole la lengua-

-eso es lo más estúpido que has hecho hoy –sonríe malévolamente y se suelta de su amigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- ahhh no~, fue lo que dijiste al principio de la emisión

-no seas así conmigo… no vuelvas a decir eso

-¡Pero eso si, la próxima vez que me diga "Quiero que hoy seas un lindo y pervertido gatito para darte de comer" No lo volveré a hacer! –Nagumo y Suzuno comenzaron a reírse al ver como los colores se le subían al pobre de Yuuto-

-¡Cállense me abochornan! -grito a más no poder- ¡Ustedes no saben lo que se siente estar atada a este pervertido!

-¡Tampoco que es estar atado a un santo "inocente"!- el otro-¡Si tan solo siguieras mas tus impulsos, seria perfecto!

-¡sabes que la última vez que seguí mis instintos casi nos pillan haciéndolo en el baño del cine!

-woo~

-¡cállate Nagumo! -gritó Fudou recordando aquella emoción... justo cuando iba a insertar su mí...-

-mírate, por eso es que no soy pervertido, terminarías siendo el inocente y el uke aquí entre los dos

-¡Ohh! -abuchearon los otros dos- ¡Por esa razón no se deja crecer el cabello!

-¡Yo no me lo dejo crecer por que así soy mas sexy!

-¡¿ Sexy?, ¡Estas pelón... Pelón!

-¡Cállate hijo perdido de súper man!

"**Ya no me conformo con solo amarte  
>ya no me es suficiente con solo anhelarte"<strong>

-¡no soy el hijo perdido!

-si pareces -apoyaba el buen amigo del pelón-

-y tú eres el príncipe tulipán y se resolvió el problema -vociferó Fuusuke algo molesto-

-ya se va a acabar la canción y aun seguimos discutiendo -murmuro Akio comiéndose un banano que de quien sabe donde lo había sacado-

-parecemos niños -suspiro Kido- ¿tregua hasta la hora de irnos?

-¿entonces hoy no habrá sexo?

-¡C-cállate!

-yo creo... que deberías dejarlo en abstinencia, Kido...

-¡Nagumo, controla a tu uke!

-¿Q-que? ¡Ah, si!-asintió fuertemente-¡Fuusuke tu...!

-y si no quieres que te pase lo mismo, haz silencio

-si señor -respondía mirando como los otros dos lo miraban sin creérselo-

-¿por qué me quieres quitar el sexo?

-porque eres un pedófilo conmigo, ¡me haz quitado la inocencia de mi ser!

-¡tu fuiste el que me lo propuso en el cine!

-maldito...

**"Cuando el amanecer me llene con su luz  
>diré con valor: Yo te quiero"<strong>

-¡Eres un depravado, jamás volver a proponerte tener sexo en un lugar publico conmigo, solo quería que en tu cumpleaños se cumpliera una de tus fantasías sexuales!-grito Kido mirándolo con reproche

-eh... K-Kido-lo llamaba Suzuno

-¡¿Que?-se giro hacia él

-etto... estamos al aire... de nuevo

-¡NAGUMO PARA PRESIDENTE! -gritaron los dos semes al unisón-

-¿ya podemos acabar el programa?... no creo que sea capaz de volver a esta emisora

-eso te pasa por idiota -contesto Haruya- y si, ya pueden acabar

-digan algo, lo que sea

-¡Bueno queridos oyentes, fue divertido estar con ustedes hoy! -respondió Suzuno-

-Pero jamás lo volveremos a hacer...-le siguió resignado Kido-no quiero terminar como un depravado sexual... de nuevo

-¡síganos en Facebook!

-la página se llama los semes mandan y tu te aguantas

-idiotas...

-¡Nos vemos mañana en el cartel paranormal!

-tenemos un invitado especial, así que esperamos que nos oigan o sino el espíritu de Kageyama los buscará y los violara con bananas

-¡FUDOU! -gritaron los tres-

-¡ya-ne!

* * *

><p>Tulipán: oh si! nuestros queridos ukes... ¡son la neta!<p>

Pelón: ¡espérenos con más de nuestros fics amigas mías!, *w*

Tulipán: ¡el que espera desespera~ !... ¡Nos haremos importantes! (?) = D

Pelón: Si, xDD agréguenos en Facebook y también únanse a la página!

Tulipán: h t t p : / / w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m / p r o f i l e . p h p ? i d = 1 0 0 0 0 3 3 1 4 1 0 5 4 5 3 ¡eso si!... no esperen hablar con niguna de las dos al mismo tiempo ._.

Pelón: Claro XD no vivimos ni siquiera en la misma ciudad._.

Tulipán: ¿¡Porque el mundo es cruel con las personas que se... que se... que son amigas! ¡Eso!

Pelón: Hay Tulipán! xDD eres chistosa~

Tulipán: lo se (?) ¡Nos vemos en otro cap! ¡tenemos una sorpresa! uwu

Pelón: ¿en serio? ._. No recuerdo

Tulipán: ¡shhh! ¡Improvisa! ¡Ese es truco para hacerse interesante!

Pelón : Ohh si! ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!

Tulipán: Nos vemos!


End file.
